


Fearless

by fistitout



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blind!Annabeth, F/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: "You don't have to be afraid. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean you can't be great."Or, the one in which Annabeth moved to a new town and Percy is hired as her personal care aid.





	1. Chapter 1

‘ _Life is hard and it gets worse and worse and worse.’ –Cat Power_

(oOo)

Percy Jackson was having a shitty day. He'd slept through his alarm. His wallet went missing, causing him to have to return his groceries and ultimately get banned from the grocery store. It took seven tries, six swear words, and a newly bruised wrist to get his car to start. And now, here he was, driving down 6th Avenue, when he nearly hit a tiny, blonde-headed figure.

“ _Shit!_ ” he shouted as he slammed on the breaks. The little boy stopped dead in his tracks, staring with wide eyes as the car came for him.

Another person, a much taller blonde lady, came running, grabbing the little boy caught frozen in the street.

Percy sat in his car, still catching his breath from the near accident. I turned off the engine, unlocking his seatbelt and getting out of the car. The blonde lady was scolding the kid while also praising to the sky. Percy walked over, tapping her shoulder.

“A-are you okay?” he asked nervously. “I didn't hit him, right?”

The blonde lady looked up at him, relief flooding her face. She attacked Percy in a hug, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

“Oh God, oh god, oh sweet god thank you!” she proclaimed. Her head turned to the little boy, her expression hardening. “Bobby, I swear to god if you move a muscle I will end you.”

She untangled herself from Percy, smiling gratefully. “Thanks for not killing my brother.” she says. “We were just exploring. We moved here last week.”

“Really? From where?” Percy asked.

“New York,” she said. She held out her hand, extending it behind her toward her little brother. The small boy—Bobby—walked over to his sister, taking her hand in his smaller one.

Percy whistled, shaking his head. “Why come from that big city to this tiny little place?”

“Cheap rent, quiet, hopefully friendly.” she said. “I'm Annabeth, by the way.”

“Percy Jackson.”

“Isn't your car in the middle of the street?” Annabeth pointed out.

“Like you said, tiny place. I mean, people don't usually cross the road randomly—”

“Jaywalk.” Annabeth corrected.

“Yeah, that. I mean, they jaywalk at the cross walk, and sometimes close to it, but not too far away from the intersection.”

“Noted. Hear that, Bobby? No more running across the street.”

“Nanabet.” Bobby whined.

“We'd better be going,” Annabeth said, gesturing vaguely over her shoulder.

“Yeah. See you around.” Percy said.

He walked around the hood of his car, getting back inside. He watched as Annabeth questioned Bobby again, shaking her head every so often. When he started the engine, a German Shepard with a black and orange vest trotted to them, nuzzling against Annabeth’s legs. He buckled his seatbelt, continuing his path home.

(oOo)

Several days later, Percy had gotten an email from a former employment facility, requesting his services. Percy worked as a personal care aid to disabled. He'd been working with an elderly lady several months before, up until the time of her death. He had been out of work for several weeks after that, before picking up the day shift at a small diner.

However, A&A Healing had emailed him late the night before, saying that there was a job opportunity in his area. He was provided little information, only being told the location and time for interview. Percy managed to switch to the night shift, dressing up in a gray button down and slacks with dress shoes. He triple checked the location, deciding to walk the short distance to the bookstore.

There was only one bookstore in the small city. Even though it was tiny, there were several conference rooms located in the back. Percy made his way to conference room A2, seeing several other people sitting outside of it with fancy folders. He sat down next to a man who looked much older then him, probably mid-thirties, with wispy blonde hair and deep frown lines.

Percy fiddled with his fingers, picking at his paper-clipped stack of paperwork. He sat for maybe five minutes before he main door opened, two short, blonde boys walking out. They were identical – curly blonde hair, light brown eyes, tan complexion. Percy recognized these boys, or at least one of them, but he couldn't pin-point from where.

"Good morning, everyone,” the one on the right said. “My name is Mathew Chase, this is my twin brother, Bobby Chase.”

“I'm the fun one, he's the smart one,” Bobby informed with a chuckle.

“First, you all will have to write and sign your name on the clipboard being passed around.” Mathew explained. “Our uncle is in there. You've got to impress him—“

“He's very strict. Our sister—his niece—she's disabled. We are all very protective of her.” Bobby added.

“You've got to impress Uncle Randolph before you get to go to the final evaluation from Nanabet.” Mathew said.

‘ _Nanabet? Where have I—shit._ ’ Percy thought, making the connect.

“Only two of you will get to meet and be beaten down by Nanabet, later today or tomorrow. Best of luck.” Bobby said.

After Percy signed the clipboard and passed it on, he sat more fidgety, his fingers tapping anxiously together. Mathew Chase emerged from the conference room, calling out a name from the last name of ‘E’. Percy soon realized that he was probably the youngest there. He probably wouldn't get the job, seeing as there were nice looking ladies. Girls were always more trustworthy, at least in his opinion. Teachers always trusted girls to deliver papers to the office and such, be group leaders, do the homework.

The first four people came out more nervous then they did going. Percy considered bailing, if Bobby Chase didn't exit the room behind some lady, calling out for ‘Perseus Jackson.’ He took a deep breath, before standing up. Bobby frowned, looking Percy up and down. He point a finger at him, saying, “You tried to kill me once, right?”

Percy smiled nervously. “I said it was an accident,” he tried.

Instead of being mad, Bobby cracked a smile. “We'll come on then, _Perseus_.”

Percy groaned, following the small boy to the main room. “Is your name really ‘Perseus’?”

“It really is,” Percy said.

Bobby whistled, shaking his head. “Yikes, I can see why you go by ‘Percy’.”

“Is…is Annabeth really disabled?” Percy asked in a hushed tone.

Bobby patted Percy's arm. “Uncle Randolph explain it all,” he said. “Good luck. Boy will you need it.”

He pushed the door open, letting Percy step inside before it swung closed. A barrel-chested man sat at a long table, a trim white beard with a skull cap of gray hair framing his face, as well as wire framed glasses. Sitting in the far corner was Annabeth, her legs crossed as a large German Shepard sitting either it'd head in her lap. Her head turned in his direction, but other then hat she didn't move.

The older man shifted in his seat, gesturing for Percy to sit across from him. “And you are Perseus, correct?” the man asked.

“Uh, yes. Perseus Jackson, Percy for short.”

“Randolph Chase. You will refer to me as Mr. Chase.” Mr. Chase said.

“Of course.” Percy said.

“Do you have your resume, an recommendations or anything like that?” Mr. Chase asked.

Percy passed him his thin stack of papers, adding along, “I was a personal care aid once before, for seven years until her death six months ago.”

“How'd she die?” Mr. Chase asked.

“She was old. Like, ninety-two.” Percy explained. “And she was living with stage two lung cancer. Before that, I was just in high school and doing training.”

“So you are twenty five, then?”

“Well, I'm currently twenty-four. I don't turn twenty-five until August.” Percy explained.

Mr. Chase wrote something down in a notebook, scribbling quickly. “What is your current schedule like?” he asked.

“I work the afternoon shift until seven pm at Grace Diner. Every other Sunday I drive up to New York to spend the morning and afternoon with my mom and stepdad.”

“And how would that change if you were hired?” Mr. Chase asked.

“I would leave my position at work from the diner to be able to work with your niece more times during the day.” Percy explained.

Mr. Chase nodded, going through Percy's stack of papers. “Are you aware, Mr. Jackson, that you grades from kindergarten through eleventh grade were exceptionally poor?”

‘ _I'm totally screwed now_ ,’ Percy thought.

“I have severe dyslexia as well as ADHD, which isn't something I brag about. I had several setbacks growing up. My mom worked day and night, to be able to send me to school. My ex-stepdad wasn't the greatest person—“

“It says that in your sixth grade year, after pushing another student into a fountain and getting expelled, you disappeared for weeks to be found in California with this stepfather of yours.” Mr. Chase said.

Percy nodded, taking a deep breath for what was to come. “The next year, you were expelled again destroying a gym. You were nearly kicked out yet again, before high school even started. You were also kicked out of every elementary school you attended.”

“I was a…troubled kid.” Percy said sheepishly.

“You had continuous grades that were barely passing, Mr. Jackson. You nearly failed your junior year of high school.” Mr. Chase reprimanded. “And you expect me to entrust you with my niece’s safety?”

“To be fair,” Percy said, trying to reason. “I missed the entire second semester junior year. Kidnapped, severe amnesia. After that, I managed to finish high school with all B’s, an exceptional SAT and ACT score. Which I all had to cram into the short ten months of senior year.”

“I just don't believe that, with your background, you'd be the best fit to take care of my niece.” Mr. Chase said. “Do you even have a college degree? Let me answer that, no. All I'm seeing is that you were a slacker with poor grades and had many people wanting to end your life.”

Percy sighed. “I…I completely understand your reasoning. I honestly have no logical explanation for choosing this career path. But, when I was young, my mom couldn't be there to take care of me as much as she wanted. Whenever I was sick, couldn't go to school or things like that, I was deprived of the chance of having someone stay and take care of me, like most people. I just want to be able to give that opportunity, to help someone who can't help themselves.”

“You can go now.” Mr. Chase said.

Percy nodded solemnly, getting up from his seat and exiting the room. He sat back in his seat, resting his head in his hands as he groaned slightly. The man beside him was called in next, following one the twins into the conference room. Percy felt a small finger poke his side, making him wince slightly as he looked up. One of the twins smiled at him, most likely Bobby.

“Hi Percy.”

“Hello,” Percy whispered. “Shouldn't you be in there, with your brother and sister?”

Bobby shrugged. “Uncle Randolph is boring. He's so serious and strict.”

“Don't I know it,” Percy mumbled.

Bobby bumped Percy's shoulder, saying, “Don't sweat it. Uncle Randolph has been like that since he killed his family.”

“ _What_!”

Bobby frowned. “Yeah, that's not what I meant. It's not important, they frowned on vacation. He said everything was fine and then three minutes later they were dead. But that was way before I was born. He's old. Anyway, don't be all moaning about the interview.”

“He hates me, and can you blame him? I barely finished high school, didn't go to college, I literally am barely getting by while working at a diner in this tiny town.”

“And you got kicked out of a lotta schools,” Bobby added.

“You suck at cheering people up.”

“I know. Nanabet says that all the time.” Bobby stood up, dusting off his pants. “I've gotta get back to work. Uncle Randolph is paying me twenty bucks to do this.”

“Bye.” Percy said quietly, watching as the blonde headed back into the conference room.

Taking a deep breath, Percy sat up straighter, looking up at the white ceiling for what felt like hours. He began bouncing his leg nervously, shifting in his seat every few minutes. Finally, after sitting for nearly fifteen minutes, he got up, heading toward the book shelves. He was never a fan of books or reading, but it was better then sitting doing nothing.

He returned to his seat barely a minute later, sitting with a resigned sigh. He spent the next three minutes staring at his watch, seeing the hands tick slower and slower as time passed, it seemed. After he was in breaking point, the door finally opened, revealing the twins again. One held a plain clipboard, the other with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"It's me, Mathew,” the one with the clipboard said. “We've been deliberating in the room, picking and choosing who gets to go through a final evaluation from Nanabet. We've come up with two names.”

“Gimme the clipboard,” Bobby demanded, wrestling the piece of wood from his brother’s grasp. “Gosh, take so long.”

“Shut up, egg head.”

“Don't call me an egg head you're the egg head.”

“Only egg heads call other people egg heads.” Mathew declared.

“You're stupid, that's what it is,” Bobby stated. Mathew frowned, ready to retort before Bobby cut him off. “Shannon Hall and Percy Jackson. You two are asked back here tomorrow at noon for a final evaluation before either of you are hired. Everyone, thanks for coming out, sorry you aren't good enough, and good bye.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to be afraid. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean you can't be great."
> 
> Or, the one in which Annabeth moved to a new town and Percy is hired as her personal care aid.

_'It wasn't that [I] was deliberately trying to overwork me, but I think I had a tendency to take on more things out of enthusiasm than were good for me.' -Eric Maskin_

(oOo)

Percy arrived three and a half minutes late for his five o'clock shift.

Grace Diner was owned and operated by the Grace family, a rather ‘small’ group of people with nothing in common besides genes, spread out throughout the greater New York area. The current eldest Grace was Zachary ‘Zeus’ Grace, who married into the name through Beryl Grace. Beryl had passed several years before in a car wreck, leaving behind her two children, Thalia and Jason. Zeus had numerous other children, including with his current wife, Harriet (or people called her Queen Hera since she was such a perfectionist jackass). Zach and Harriet lived in central Manhattan with their family, while Jason Grace resided in his hometown of Beldn, managing the diner. His sister, Thalia, worked with him.

Thalia was waiting for him when he enter, a frown gracing her lips. “You're late,” she stated.

Percy clocked in, shrugging his shoulders as he slips on his apron. “Traffic.”

Thalia scoffed. “Bull. There is no traffic here, unless somebody died in their house and the ambulance is blocking the street.”

“I was in Brooklyn,” he explained. “I had to pick up Mrs. O'Leary for Nico.”

In a town as small as Beldn, most people were well acquainted with each other. You could refer to people by their first name, a nickname, or just say a quality they have and others would know who you're talking about.

Thalia nodded, walking alongside Percy to the computers. “Jason wants to see you, when you're on break.” she informed him.

Percy frowned. Jason Grace was probably the most stressed twenty-seven year old he knew. Beside running the diner, he spent 30 hours a week doing college classes, 84 hours working, leaving barely 54 hours of downtime, including sleep. He couldn't understand what Jason would need from him, hopefully nothing _more_ stressful.

He felt Thalia poke his side, saying, “Stop frowning. You are way too young to have frown lines.”

“Don't you have work to do?”

Thalia shrugged, heading away toward the kitchen. Percy went to the computer, sliding his ID through the scanner. A floor plan appeared on the screen, several tables highlighted with the screen labeled ‘Section 3A.’ An hour into his shift, he decided it was a good time to pay a visit to his boss.

Jason Grace was pretty unconscious at his desk, snoring lightly as he drooled on a stack of papers. Percy walked behind the desk, flicking the snoring blonde on his forehead. Jason jumped awake, looking around furiously.

“Huh? What happened?” Jason exclaimed.

Percy could help but smile fondly at his friend. “Jason,” he said softly. “You fell asleep again.”

Jason frowned, stifling yawn as he stretched his arms out. “Nuh uh.”

“You were totally asleep.” Percy pointed out.

After yawning again, Jason asked, “Whaddya want, anyhow?”

“Thals said you wanted to see me?”

Jason nodded, his playfully expression changing to something more solemn. “Take a seat, how bout?”

Percy nodded, going back around the desk and plopping down in a chair, sitting on the edge. "There's no easy way to say this,” Jason began.

Percy had heard it all before. Countless meetings had started the same way, and ended with him going home unemployed. In the nine years since he started working in general, he had had and been fired from four jobs, not including his employment as a personal care aid.

“It's just, I've been getting complaints about you a lot recently.” Jason continued. “Spilling food, forgetting orders, disappearing or over forty minutes. Plus you're constantly late, no one can ever read your tickets. You're bringing the quality of my restaurant down, Percy.”

Percy nodded solemnly, knowing what was coming. “You're my best friend, man, but I gotta fire you.” Jason said sadly.

"Dude, don't feel bad.” Percy said. “You gotta do what you gotta do.”

“But now your unemployed. You'll lose your house and have to move back in with your mom and become a bum who lives in the basement of his childhood home since his parents turned his room into a sewing room and and—“

“Jason,” Percy said, cutting his friend off. “You're more freaked out then the person that actually got fired.”

Jason nodded slowly. “But—“

“No buts. I've got some money saved up, don't worry about me. Plus, I still have a roommate. And hopefully, I'll be getting another job soon.”

Jason was ready to counter, before a knock came from the office door. The door opened a crack, the hostess’s head appearing. “Mr. Grace? Your father is here.”

Jason groaned, dropping his head on the table. “Good luck, buddy.” Percy said, standing from his seat.

“Yeah yeah.” Jason mumbled. “Give your section to Thalia before she leaves. She keeps asking me for money.”

“Of course.”

Percy was already out of the door, when Jason called, “I'll bring by your final paycheck later.”

“Bring beer!”

(oOo)

_Percy was standing in the middle of a warm living room, a fire roaring in the place as Mrs. Beckendorf lay on a downstairs bed, asleep, her granddaughter sitting on the couch next to her. Her granddaughter, Piper McLean, was snuggled under a blanket, the heating system broken in the cold New York winter. Percy handed the her a steaming cup of hot cocoa, before heading black to the kitchen. Mrs. Beckendorf’s daughter, Venus, was stirring another pot of hot chocolate._

_“Everything all good?” Ms. V asked._

_“Yeah, hopefully,” Percy replied. “I just wish there was more I could do to help.”_

_Ms. V gently touched his shoulder. “We can't stop nature, Percy.”_

_Changing the topic, Percy asked, “Do you need me to do anything else? Laundry, dishes, clean rooms?”_

_Ms. V looked at Percy sadly, shaking her head. “Percy, you should go home. Give your mother a hug. I don't think you'll be needed tomorrow.”_

_Percy nodded solemnly, leaning in to hug the elder lady. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes._

_At the end of the week, he sat hunched in his chair at the outdoor service, a crowd covered in dark clothing, tears shed everywhere. “…Silena Beckendorf, beloved daughter, wife, mother, grandmother, neighbor, and person in general…She always had funny stories to tell me, always gave me little pieces of fudge, even when she was tired and wasn't feeling well…She worked with my mom, and she never had a bad word to say about anyone.”_

Percy woke with a pounding headache, his eyes watering, cheeks wet with tears. He sat up, running a shaky hand through his hair. He rubbed his cheeks furiously, sniffling as he blinked back more tears. ‘ _Keep it together, Jackson_.’ He thought to himself. ‘ _Important day. Need to be on my A-Game.’_

He got up, trudging into the bathroom. With one look in the mirror, he saw his eyes were puffy and red from crying. After take a quick shower, he brushed his teeth, heading back into his room to get dressed. He put on a simple pair of dark slacks, with a pale blue dress shirt. H grabbed his winter coat, heading out to the kitchen.

His roommate, Nico di Angelo, was sitting at the kitchen table, nose engrossed in the paper. “Mornin’.” he mumbled.

“Don't be so glum, Neeks, it's Hump Day.”

“I have school today,” he stated. “Nothing great about that. And then I have to go job hunting.”

Percy snorted, grabbing two apples from the refrigerator. “I gotta head out,” Percy said.

“Don't care.”

Percy couldn't help but smirk at his roommate as he slipped on his winter coat, slipping it up tightly. He wrapped a scarf around his neck, slipping a cap over his hair and ears. He dropped his keys into one of his pockets, as well as his phone before heading out.

By the time he got to the book store, he had finished his ‘breakfast’, tossing the apple cores into a garbage can. In the back room, the twins were wrestling on the floor under the supervision of the other candidate, Shannon Hall. Ms. Shannon had to at least be in her forties, in Percy's opinion, a permanent scowl etched on her face. She had stringy blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun, thin framed glasses perched on her nose. She looked up when Percy walked in.

“Hello ma'am,” Percy greeted politely.

“Mr. Jackson.” she said flatly.

And that was the end of that conversation. Instead, Percy turned to the boys, nudging one with his foot. They both looked up, their faces brightening at the sight of him. “Percy!” they exclaimed. In an instant, they had tackled Percy to the ground.

“ _Oof_!” Percy grunted when he hit the ground. Still, the three were laughing, both boys sitting on Percy's chest.

“Geez, y'all are heavy,” Percy grunted.

“Bobby said you hit him with your car,” the one on the right, presumably Matthew, said.

"What? Bobby, how dare you lie about me." Percy said, feigning hurt.

“I didn't say that,” Bobby said, rolling his eyes. “Matt’s just confused, as always.”

"I am not confused," Mathew said with a frown.

"You are totally always confused!”

“Oh my god, Bobby, you—“

Before it could escalate anymore, Percy cut in, saying, “You guys, stop fighting.”

“He started it!” Bobby exclaimed.

“No I didn't you started it!”

“Dipwad!”

“Dipwad!”

“Dipwad!”

“Dipwa—“

“Hey!” Percy cut in. They both stopped, hands frozen in air as they were about to hit each other. They looked at Percy curiously.

“Stop fighting, seriously. We don't want anyone getting hurt.” Percy said.

“But—“

“And no buts, either.” Percy added. “Now get off me, how bout? Your both super heavy.”

He added a smile at the end to show he was kidding.

“We are not heavy!” Mathew exclaimed, getting up in the process.

“Yeah, you weigh like a billion pounds, Percy,” Bobby added.

Percy chuckled softly, sitting up. “For the record, I'm barely two hundred pounds.” he added.

"You're like a giant elephant!” Bobby said.

Percy let out a laugh, running a hand through his messy hair. “Never thought I'd be called an elephant before.”

“Nanabet always says there's a first time for everything.” Mathew said while Bobby nodded.

“Boys.” All eyes turned to Mr. Chase, standing with a scowl planted firmly on his face as he looked upon his nephews. Annabeth was leaning against the wall, her guide dog standing to attention beside her. She was still fully dressed in her winter coat and scarf, snowflakes peppering her hair and cap.

“Hi Uncle Randolph,” Bobby said, turning to his uncle.

“Go find a book to read, boys,” Mr. Chase said.

“Okay.” Both boys quickly left, as if they were afraid of their uncle. ‘ _Probably scared shitless_.’ Percy consoled.

"Ms. Hall, may I have a word alone with Mr. Jackson?” Mr. Chase asked.

“Of course,” Shannon Hall said, standing up and promptly disappearing into the rows of books.

"Have a seat, Mr. Jackson.” Mr. Chase instructed.

Percy nodded, sliding into a chair at the table. Mr. Chase sat across from him, hands folding neatly on the table. Percy looked nervously at Mr. Chase, looking from him to Annabeth. It was silent for several minutes, before Annabeth let out a groan.

“I know your both still in here,” she stated. “Do I have to engage conversation?”

“Annabeth,” Mr. Chase started.

She crossed the room, her dog following her as she stood right next to Percy. “No, I'll do this, Randolph. I _can_ hold my own, you know.”

“I didn't say that.”

Ignoring him, Annabeth looked at Percy, her brows furrowed. “You smell like the ocean.” she stated. “Strongly of the ocean, for your information. That's how I know it's you. At first, I thought you had just come from the beach.”

“It's just my natural scent,” Percy informed.

Annabeth nodded. “I called this girl last night,” she started. “Piper McLean. Only had good things to say about you.”

Percy smiled softly. “She's like my best friend.”

“I know,” Annabeth said with a smile. “She lived with her grandmother, and while she was at college her mother hired you to take care of the grandmother.”

Percy nodded, a sad smile on his face. “So then, I contacted Piper’s mother, see what she thought of you. Again, only good things. Also got in touch with your high school, said you were a good kid—“

“Who's had a bad run.” Percy finished with a laugh. Annabeth smiled softly.

“I like him, Randolph,” Annabeth said to her uncle. “He's been chosen, final decision.”

“I hate to break it to you, but that's not how it works.” Mr. Chase said.

Annabeth frowned. “I can't even chose who gets to be my care taker? I don't get a choice for moving, for even having a care taker. What freedom do I even get, huh? I'm not useless, Randolph.”

“I know that but—“

“But nothing. Percy will be my care taker, or I won't have one.”

The room was completely silent. ‘ _This is so awkward_.’ Percy thought.

"Fine," Mr. Chase said with a resigned sigh.

Annabeth cheered, smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll have some more excitement, later on, hopefully. Leave kudos and comments, love them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to be afraid. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean you can't be great."
> 
> Or, the one in which Annabeth moved to a new town and Percy is hired as her personal care aid.

_'Be willing to be a beginner every single morning.' -_ _Meister Eckhart_

(oOo)

“Its five in the morning!” Nico groaned, stumbling into the dimly lit kitchen. “Why in the name of Hades are you up at this god forsaken hour?”

‘ _Nico uses such big words when he's cranky,_ ’ Percy thought with a grin. “I have work today.” he reminded his roommate.

Nico squinted, rubbing his eyes blearily. “Did you forget? You got fired, man.”

"No, Neeks, I got a new job.”

Nico looked skeptically at his elder, sliding into a chair at the kitchen table. “Really? I didn't think anyone would hire you.”

“Yeah.”

“Cause you've been fired a lot.”

“I know.”

“From like, everywhere.”

“Got it.”

“Like you’re the worst employ in the city.”

Percy shot his roommate a glare, making the latter grin. “Kidding.” Nico said with a smile. “Well I'm not. You're terrible at jobs.”

“Yes Nico, I get it,” Percy said, exasperated.

Nico smirked, looking up at his roommate. “Seriously, why did you wake me up?” Nico asked.

“I've got work,” Percy restated. “A personal care aid.”

Nico frowned, chewing his bottom lip nervously. “I didn't think…after Mrs. Beck, at least—“

Percy shrugged, unaffected. “It was bound to happen, at some point. We're not immortal, Nico. And anyway, my employer is young, probably around my age. She's not old, just blind.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “She? Your age?”

Percy groaned, saying, “Is anything not sexual with you?”

Nico laughed, watching as his roommate left the kitchen, opening the apartment door. “Wouldn't be interesting around here!” he called after him, hearing the door shut in response.

(oOo)

Annabeth's house was located across town, which meant it was at most, a ten minute drive. If it wasn't winter in lower New York (the state, not city), Percy would've considered walking. It would've been easier—he'd have been able to cut through alleys where cars couldn't go.

It was a two-story townhouse styled, faded blue colored building. There was a garage, with the white door lifted up, revealing an overload of cardboard boxes. The driveway was empty, but still, Percy parked on the curb, by the blank mailbox. He walked alongside the overgrown grass, up the steps covered in chipping paint, to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

A second later, the door swung open, one of the twins standing on the other side, clad in blue pajamas. His hair was ruffled and messy, as if he had just woken up. “Jesus fuck, it's cold,” he grumbled. “Get inside, before I freeze my nose off.”

Percy complied, stepping inside the cluttered foyer. Like the exposed garage, cardboard boxes lay here and there, most open and objects scattered about. He had to physical bite his lip from commenting on the mess—he didn't want to ruin things on his first day, as per usual.

But alas, first days are never great for Percy.

After enter the house, he completely missed the steps that led down into the crowded living room, sending himself spiraling toward the ground. He thrust his hands out, reshuffle for something— _anything_ —to keep himself from falling. His hand wrapped something dusty and wooden, which, unfortunately, wasn't bolted to the ground or very heavy. Percy, as well as the end table, went crashing to the ground, the glass of the top shattering as it hit the ground.

“Well dang,” the twin muttered, looking at the wreckage.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. ‘ _Oh gods, I've already fucked up_.’ he thought.

He could hear footsteps, at least two different ones, running over. “Are you okay?” the new twin asked.

“Yeah,” Percy groaned. “Yeah I'm good.”

Looking up, he could see both twins peering down at him, as well as Mr. Chase. Percy sat up, dusting glass off of his pant leg. “Uh…sorry about the table.”

Mr. Chase groaned, walking back the way he had come. “It's fine, it's fine. Bobby, find the cleaning supplies so Percy can start cleaning his mess.”

One of the twins, the one who had opened the door, nodded, heading to the stack of boxes. The other twin, Mathew, watched Percy as he got up, following Bobby into the living room.

“We've been unpacking for a few days now,” Bobby explained. “We’re nearly done with the kitchen. And the paint in our rooms are still drying, since we did it last night. Still looking for cleaning and such, though. It might be in the garage. Most of the boxes are labeled. I remember labeling the cleaning box, though.”

Percy nodded, surveying the scene. “I'll go check the garage.” he suggested.

Bobby nodded, gesturing vaguely to a direction. Percy turned, walking deeper into the house. He walked down an empty hallway, stepping carefully to avoid the echo. He pushed open the first door, finding the downstairs bathroom. He continued down the hall, finding the laundry room before finally finding the open garage door.

He looked around, rummaging through open boxes. Although Bobby had told him the box was labeled, he still looked around. ‘ _If their packing habits are anything like mine,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _I doubt anything is where it belongs_.’

Sure enough, Percy found spoons and plates in a box labeled ‘Bobby’s Games.’ Most of the other open boxes were like this, random objects found in the most odd places. There was a lone sneaker in a box labeled ‘China: Fragile’, as well as framed photos scattered in clothes boxes.

In one box labeled ‘Marbles and Other Fillers’, Percy found several loose photographs, all of which had, he was assuming, Annabeth in them. The first one was of two girl, no more then twelve or thirteen, standing in front of a middle school with their arms around each other. One was slight taller, probably older, with spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes. The other had blonde curly hair, framing her face perfectly, with sharp, gray eyes. Both girls were wearing matching uniforms, smiling brightly.

Percy turned it around, finding, in nest handwriting, ‘ _Annabeth and Thalia—first day of school, 6th grade_.’

The next one was Annabeth as a little girl, the picture labeled as ‘ _Annabeth—8th Birthday_.’ Almost all of the pictured had Annabeth in them, at different stages of her life. Birthday parties, Christmas, graduations and weddings, as well as a baptism and First Communion. The last picture Percy saw was of Annabeth, looking not much younger then she did presently, standing in front of a silver SUV in a faded, light blue gown. She was standing, her hair with goddess braids. Another person, a man several inches taller then her, standing with his arms around her. He had short-cropped sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, both smiling brightly. He had a deep, pale scar on his cheek, however, that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

  
‘ _This dude reminds me of Jason_.’ Percy thought. He squinted at the photo. ‘ _Nah, Jason's more different._ ’

“What're you doing?” Annabeth inquired from the entrance door. “Can I close the garage?”

“Yeah.” Percy nodded.

The garage door hissed, groaning as it slowly lowered before sealing shut. “So, what are you doing?”

“Looking for…for cleaning stuff.”

He looked back, seeing Annabeth smirking. She was standing in fuzzy pajama pants and a thick, NYU sweatshirt, her hair pinned up in a messy bun. “Cleaning stuff?”

“I…I dropped the table.” Percy explained.

“Well, you're looking in the wrong box,” Annabeth said.

“How do you—how can you possibly tell?” Percy asked.

“I've been lying about being blind this whole time.” she deadpanned.

Percy stared at her serious expression, before she broke into a fit of laughter. “Did you seriously believe that? Wow, Percy, you're killin’ me here.”

Percy faked a laugh. “Yeah, sometimes I can be like that.”

“And from your previous question,” Annabeth continued. “I know you're looking in the wrong place because all the cleaning supplies are in my room.”

“Oh.”

Annabeth shrugged, placing a loose curl behind her ear. “Not like you could've known, at least. I took it in the middle of the night. It was difficult, you know. Dark, tired, blind.”

"Yeah.” Percy said.

“I'll take you up to my room, if you'd like.” Annabeth suggested.

He nodded, although Annabeth couldn't see. He followed her out of the garage, taking a staircase in the back of the house. Annabeth held onto the railing, slowly taking the steps one at a time. Percy watched her, looking as her small feet poked out from her baggy pants, toeing at the ground. Percy counted the steps in his head as they went up, until they reached to top. “Twelve.” Percy said.

“Hm?” Annabeth turned to him.

"Twelve steps."

“You count the steps?” Annabeth asked, turning to him.

“Not for me.” Percy explained. “For you. If you know how many steps there are, it's easier to go up and down.”

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Whatever you say, Percy Jackson.”

Annabeth's room was the last one on the left. The walls were a pale purple, a queen sized bed pushed against the left wall. There was a small nightstand beside the bed. The right wall had a dresser pushed against it, the back wall with a bay window with drawers underneath. The bed also had storage drawers underneath, with the closet on the first wall.

"Nice place." Percy said with a whistle.

“Bet it is,” Annabeth muttered. She went back to her bed, sitting down on it. “Box is in the closet.”

Percy nodded, sliding open her closet door, taking out the box, and heading back downstairs. After cleaning up the broken pieces of glass and tossing them in the trash bin outside, he made himself busy. He hung pictures, placed items high up where others couldn't reach. When lunchtime rolled around, he went out and bought the family lunch, before they all set out to organizing again.

He cleaned up the empty bedrooms, before setting to work helping the twins decorate. Percy was sent home around dinner. This continued on for another week, before the home was deemed acceptable and all the other boxes were crammed into the basement.

“So now you actually start taking care of this girl?” Nico asked.

“I've got to drop the brothers at school, first,” Percy explained. “But yeah, that's the basis.”

“And the uncle?” Nico asked.

“He lives in Boston, and has to get back to work by tomorrow. He's leaving later on.”

Nico nodded, watching as Percy bundled up. “When will you be back?” Nico asked.

Percy shrugged. “Probably late. Definitely after dinner. I'll try to be home early. Why?”

Nico shrugged, his cheeks tinged a light pink. “Wanted to know if I needed to leave you food.”

“I'll eat on the way, don't worry,” Percy said. “See you later.”

By the time Percy arrived at the Chase residence, both boys were sitting in the kitchen, backpacks on and ready to leave. He dropped them off at the middle school, a little over twenty minutes away from the Chase residence, before returning back to drop Mr. Chase off at the airport. When he got back to the house, Annabeth was laying on the floor of the stairs.

“Oh my gods!”

Annabeth rolled her head to the sound of his voice. “Oh, hey Percy.”

“Why are you on the floor?” Percy questioned.

Annabeth shrugged. “I couldn't find Gracie.”

“Who?”

“My dog.” Annabeth explained. “Helps me get places. Anyway, I didn't know if anyone was home. I tripped and fell down like…four, five steps? Anyway, I thought ‘What the hell? How could it get any worse?’”

Percy was left pretty speechless. What do you even say to something like that?

Annabeth sat up, pushing herself off the ground. “I'm hungry. Make yourself useful, how bout?”

Percy frowned. “You can't cook?”

“Obviously not.”

“Just because your blind doesn't mean your useless.” Percy stated.

“I'm pretty fucking useless.” Annabeth said. “Take me to the kitchen.”

‘ _Bossy_ ,’ he thought, taking hold of her outstretched hand and guiding her to the kitchen. “What do you want? What do you _have_?”

Annabeth shrugged. “Surprise me. It won't be that hard.”

Percy gave her a look, although he knew she couldn't see. ‘ _She really downsizes herself,_ ’ Percy thought.

He made some chocolate chip waffles, enough for himself as well. He divided her plate into four sections, cutting the waffles up into fours, before placing the syrup on the left side, a glass of orange juice on the right.

“Where's the food?” Annabeth asked.

“Right in front of you.”

“And…why isn't it in my mouth?”

“Because you can feed yourself,” Percy said, although it sounded more like a question.

“No I—“

“I'll be back in ten minutes, Annabeth. Syrup is on the top right, juice is on the top left. The food is divided evenly in four sections on the plate. Figure it out.”

He didn't leave though. He went further into the kitchen, keeping Annabeth in sight as he watched her. He barely heard her mutter a curse at him. ‘ _She's gonna figure it out. It's food._ ’ Percy thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to be afraid. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean you can't be great."
> 
> Or, the one in which Annabeth moved to a new town and Percy is hired as her personal care aid.

_‘Sometimes you need to get lost to find your way.’ –Unknown_

_(oOo)_

Percy soon realized that Annabeth had terrible self esteem, and was as stubborn as a mule. She sat in front of her breakfast for an hour, arms crossed with a frown on her face. After an hour had passed of nothing, Percy slid into a chair in front of her. “I'm not feeding you.” Percy stated.

“I can't see.”

“You've been eating your whole life. You can figure out how to eat waffles.”

Annabeth shook her head. “I'm too stupid and blind the figure it out.”

“I honestly don't know what your problem is,” Percy said in exasperation.

Annabeth shrugged. Percy groaned, rolling his head back. “We aren't doing anything until you eat your breakfast.” Percy stated.

Annabeth shrugged. “I didn't have plans anyway.”

Percy held back a growl of frustration. She was cute, sure, but tolerating her antics was not something Percy wanted to do…and it was still the first day. Another five minutes passed in total silence. It wasn't just his patience that was running thin; now his ADHD was starting to make its sudden appearance. ‘ _Poseidon’s underpants, I forgot to take the stupid pill._ ’ Percy thought, holding back a groan.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ There wasn't even a clock in the room, and yet the sounds of a clock ticking was ringing through Percy's ears. “I'll be back,” he muttered, standing up abruptly.

“You were still here?” Annabeth said with a chuckle.

“Eat. I'm serious.” Percy said in his best stern voice.

Did he actually leave? No. But hopefully, the actual thought of loneliness was enough to compel her to actually eat. Was it? No, it was not. Within another thirty minutes of aimlessly walking around, and had remained still in her seat, her food left to get cold. ‘ _I need to stand my ground_.’ Percy reminded himself.

Standing ground was way easier said then done. With every passing minute it became harder and harder for Percy to keep his compulsion. Nothing was happening, not even a roach or spider crawling across the room.

' _So_ _boring_ ,' Percy groaned, rolling his head back.

One minute turned into ten, which turned in half an hour into an hour. With every passing second his patience wore thinner and thinner. Finally, at about 10:17 in the morning, Percy snapped.

“God damnit, Annabeth!” he shouted, making the blonde jump slightly. “Eat the fucking food! It's not that hard!”

"You can't make me.” Annabeth countered.

“I can fucking make you,” Percy hissed. He stalked across the room, turning her chair so she was facing him. “The thing is, Annabeth,” he whispered in her ear. “I'm not going to. You are 24 years old, you can figure out how to eat fucking waffles.”

Annabeth gulped. “Mhm,” she mumbled.

“So grow up, and eat your goddamn waffles.”

Annabeth nodded, fidgeting in her seat. Percy nodded, although Annabeth couldn't see, turning her chair back toward her breakfast. “Is there a fork?” Annabeth asked.

"Look for one," Percy stated.

Annabeth grumbled, slouching down in her seat with her arms folded. Percy watched her got a second before chuckling lightly. “There isn't a fork, actually.” Percy said. “That is my fault.”

“Fucking kidding me,” she mumbled.

"Got something to say, Chase?”

She grumbled something, so quietly Percy could barely hear. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold back from lashing out. Annabeth ate her breakfast silently. She slowly felt around for what she needed, making her way through her meal.

“Was that so hard?” Percy asked.

“I smeared syrup all over my face,” Annabeth pointed out.

"That's how you learn.” Percy explained. “You've got to try and fail to eventually succeed. I won't be able to be here all the time to baby you. I'm not gonna baby you, period.”

Annabeth nodded slowly.

“Are we on the same page?” Percy asked.

Again, she nodded.

“Good.” Percy said. “So, what shall we do next?”

Annabeth stood up from her chair. “I need a shower.”

Gracie stood to attention next to her owner, nose pointed up. Percy watched as Annabeth stood there, not moving for her shower. Then, Annabeth started walking, almost immediately running into a chair. She muttered a curse, rubbing her bruised leg. “You could've helped me, you know.” Annabeth pointed out.

“If you don't stumble and fall you won't ever learn how to find your way.” Percy said.

“You are way to physiological.” Annabeth said.

“I think you mean psychological.” Percy corrected. “Seeing as physiology is the study of normal functions of living organism and their parts and psychology is the study of the mind, which would relate better to quotes and insights on the human mind rather than physiology.”

“Wow.”

Percy could feel the heat creeping up his neck, his face feeling hot as he blushed, looking down at the ground. “Uh, sorry bout that.” he mumbled.

Annabeth fracked a smile, one that Percy could see. “You're freakishly smart, dude.”

"Go shower, dude,” Percy mocked.

“Where, may I ask, are the stairs?” Annabeth asked innocently.

“I guess you're gonna be running into a lot of walls today.”

Annabeth groaned, before turning slightly clockwise. She took three steps before Percy called out a warning of the upcoming wall. Slowly, Annabeth found her way to the back staircase, going up slowly as she counted the steps out. ‘ _She_ _remembered_.’ Percy thought, flattered.

"My assistance isn't needed in the shower?” Percy asked slyly.

"No you shithead,” Annabeth said. “See me, I mastered the ordeal of the bathroom on day one.”

Percy chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “So what do I do while you—“

Percy was cut short, when Annabeth closed the bathroom door in his face. “Shower.” he muttered. He slumped his shoulder, looking around the plain hallway, before deciding to sit against the wall and wait. ‘ _What else am I gonna do?_ ’ he thought.

He sat against the wall, headphones plugged in, head bobbing to the music blaring through his ears. On good days, music would help to keep him occupied, keep him from fidgeting while doing nothing. He hasn't gotten to a bad day yet, something he considered a good sign.

He counted the songs as they played. One, then two, then three, then four, then five, then six, then seven. In the midst of song eight, the bathroom door opened, steam pouring out as Gracie emerged, followed by Annabeth. Gracie’s head snaps in his direction, two barks coming from her mouth. Annabeth turns, then, too. She's wrapped in a towel, her hair flat and dark from the water, still dripping.

“Were you waiting for me?” Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded, before realizing that she couldn't see. “Yes. You didn't give me any type of direction, you know.”

“Come on,” Annabeth said. “Need to get changed and lotionized.”

Percy scoffed as he stood up. “That's not a word.”

I guess you need to learn the Chase dictionary,” Annabeth stated.

“I actually need you to fill Gracie's bowl.” Annabeth said. “Dog food’s in the pantry. And give her some water. Then you can come back up.”

“Alright.” Percy said with a nod. “So do I lead her there or will she—“

Unfortunately, Annabeth had walked into her room, closing the door in Percy's face. “Follow me.” he finished. “So rude.”

He looked down at Gracie, hearing her whimper slightly. Percy sighed, saying “Lets get you food.”

He walked down the stairs, Gracie following behind him as he headed into the kitchen. He pulled the bag of dog food, picking up the two bowls. Percy poured the dog food in one bowl, filling the other with sink water before putting them both on the floor.

"Eat up, dog.” Percy muttered. “I'm gonna go upstairs to Annabeth now. Be good.”

Obviously, Gracie didn't respond. She continued to eat her breakfast.

Percy went back up the stairs, heading to Annabeth's room. He knocked once, then twice, saying, “Annabeth?”

There were several loud thuds and footsteps, followed by a crash and a loud curse. “Annabeth? Everything alright?” Percy asked.

"Uh...yeah—yes! I'm okay!” Annabeth called.

“Are you sure?” Percy asked.

“Yep! Totally— _eek!_ —I mean, I'm good! Give me a second!”

There was another loud thud, followed by some more curses. "Annabeth, I don't think everything's fine.” Percy said.

“Sure is.” she said in a voice that sounded way to happy to be real. “ _Oh shit!_ Uh, actually, could you…could you come in? I need some assistance.”

Percy twisted the doorknob, pushing his way inside. Two of the drawers were on the floor, the clothes in them spilled everywhere. Percy could see Annabeth's feet sticking up from the other side of the bed. He walked around the queen sized mattress, seeing Annabeth laying on the floor. She was only wearing black leggings and a bra, making Percy blush slightly.

“Uh…what are you doing?” Percy asked.

"Well, I fell.” Annabeth explained. “Come on, help me up.”

Percy grabbed her outstretched hand, helping her into a standing position. “Is there an actual reason why your room is like…this?”

“I pulled the drawers to hard,” Annabeth said with a shrug. “Do me a favor. I'm looking for a black shirt. It should say ‘Chase’ on the back with zero five underneath. It's probably in the closet. And jeans, light washed, blue. And shoes. Black combat boots.”

“So my guess is, you weren't born blind,” Percy said. He moved to the closet, shuffling through the crowded space.

“No,” Annabeth said. “What makes you say?”

“Well, you just described the outfit you want to wear. Obviously, you wouldn't really be able to picture the look, unless you've seen it before or something.” Percy shrugged.

Annabeth snorted lightly. “Well, I wasn't born blind. Although, I've never actually seen the shirt in person. My friend used to tell me I looked good in it, though, so I like it.”

“Hm.”

Percy pulled out the jeans first, then the tee shirt, one from her graduating high class class, before grabbing the shoes. Annabeth put on a white, long sleeved shirt underneath the black, baseball-uniform-button-up-styled shirt, putting the jeans on over her leggings. Her socks were mismatched, but Percy didn't even tell her, seeing as she would be wearing black boots.

They fixed her room, Annabeth folding the clothes while Percy arranged them in the drawers. After they finished, they went down to the living room, Annabeth sitting at the kitchen table with her dog while Percy cleaned the dishes. Once he'd finished, he sat with Annabeth, watching as her fingers graced over the pages of a thick book.

"Hey Percy?” Annabeth asked, looking up. “I'm pretty bored, you know.”

“What do you wanna do, Miss Bored?”

Ignoring his comment, Annabeth shrugged, saying “I'm new to town. You need to show me around or something.”

“Well, what do you usually do when your bored?” Percy asked.

“If hang with some friends. But, I'm just about six states away.” Annabeth said with a shrug.

"Well, we could...how about make you some friends down here. There are a bunch of kids here that are super cool. Except, they're at school right now. Probably. I don't know. There's a college one town over, Elizabeth City State University. Great school. Well I didn't go there, obviously. But I've got friends there.”

Annabeth laughed lightly, saying “You're babbling, Percy.”

Percy blushed, casting his eyes downward. “Yeah…I tend to do that.”

Annabeth smiled brightly. “Show me some of these friends you have. Hopefully they're nice, like you.”

Percy's face redden even further. “Sure, sure.” Percy said, nodding. “Grab your coat, I don't need to waist gas just driving around town.”

He pulled out his phone, opening a group message.

 **Percy, 11:56 am:** Hey losers, anyone free rn?

 **Piper, 11:56 am** : Y?

 **Leo, 11:58 am:** You planner murder or somein.

 **Nico, 12:00 pm:** Obvi. It's Percy.

 **Percy, 12:00 pm** : No I am not planning murder. Not today at least.

 **Leo, 12:01 pm:** O.O

 **Percy, 12:02 pm:** Anyway, I want y'all to meet someone. Jason's diner, ten minutes.

Annabeth nodded, standing up. She walked to the coat rack, zipping up a thick, pink vest before button up a gray winter vest. Percy put on his own coat and hat, waiting for Annabeth by the front door. They stepped out into the cold winter air, Gracie on a leash before them.

“Where are we going first?” Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled. “It's a surprise.”

“Everything's a surprise,” Annabeth muttered, before they began walking down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I have so much fun writing this story!!!! Like, my favorite part was when she broke her drawers, because that is something I would most definitely do!! I have done that, actually! I've broken lots of drawers. And tripped over the bed, and broken everything. I can see myself in Annabeth, greatly, in this chapter!
> 
> EDIT 1: I forgot to add this originally. The whole music thing happened like this: I was volunteering at this summer camp, like more fun version of school. The kids love it. Anyway, there was this one kid with ADHD. He wasn't in the grade I was teaching, but he was in my elective. He was the sweetest, most adorable kid ever. Outside of the classroom. In the room, though, he was super hyperactive and wouldn't listen and it was a mess.   
> At first I didn't know or think he had ADHD, just thought he was like any other kid in his grade. Then I found out and I was more patient and stuff. Not the point of the story. So when he got a good volunteer to work with him, the vol let him use his iPad to listen to music. And suddenly he was just so...normal. It was weird, really. The music helped keep him focused in class, but he wasn't like the other kids. He was still fun and rambunctious. He would get up randomly and dance to his music, or take out the headphones and play it out loud.   
> So the point of that was to tell you where I got the idea of music from. And I can jut image this adorable child growing up to be a great person. So I am basing Percy off of this child, more so now, especially since I've worked with this kid, become friends with him.   
> The end. 
> 
> EDIT 2: Can't wait for chapter next!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to be afraid. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean you can't be great."
> 
> Or, the one in which Annabeth moved to a new town and Percy is hired as her personal care aid.

_‘Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.” –Helen Kelly_

(oOo)

The first thing Percy realized, working with Annabeth, was that she was a funny girl. The whole walk to the diner was spent with Annabeth giving him a funny remark after most things he would say. They arrived at the diner at least four minutes before expected, sitting in a booth next to each other.

“Will you tell me where we are now?” Annabeth asked.

“Just a diner. Some friends are coming over soon. Nice people, trust me.”

Annabeth frowned slightly, fingers ghosting over the clear table. “I barely know you,” she pointed out. “What if I end up hating you? What if…you're a total douche? Who's abusive, and bribes me not to rat him out? What if you're a rapist? What if you've set me up, right now, and we're not even in a diner?”

Annabeth was silent after that, leaving Percy sitting there in shock. He hadn't heard something so strange. Who would take advantage of someone like that? He was even offended, that Annabeth even thought like that.

He didn't say anything, simply nudging her shoulder playfully. A tall waitress walked over, her brown hair braided messily over her shoulders. She smiled brightly at Percy, dropping two menus on the table. “Hey dork, who's your lady friend?” the waitress greeted.

Percy sighed, smiling up at his friend. “Hey loser. Don't be rude to your customers, how bout?”

“You'd know. Got you fired.”

“Shut up, McLean, before I punch you.”

Piper feigned fear. “Oh no! I'm so scared of Percy Jackson, the boy who won't even hurt a fly.”

“Ha! In your face! I have killed many flies, for your information.”

Piper McLean laughed heartedly. “Hey Blondie, this guy giving you any trouble?”

Annabeth turned in Piper’s direction. “Hm?”

Piper raised an eyebrow at Percy, who smiled, amused. Piper slid into the booth, sitting across from Annabeth. “So, what's your name?”

“Annabeth?” she answered suspiciously.

"I'm Piper McLean,” Piper held out her hand in front of Annabeth. After a beat, Percy nudged her shoulder.

“She's holding out her hand,” Percy whispered, not very quietly.

"Oh." Annabeth said, her cheeks growing warm. “I'm sorry. I'm kinda…I can't see.”

"You can't…you can't see?” Piper asked, confused.

“Piper, honestly, you can't be that confused.” Percy groaned. “She's blind, Piper. Lack of sight. Blind. Seeing-eye dog.”

Percy gestured to Gracie, resting on the ground. He looked back at Annabeth, seeing her slouched in her chair, cheeks aflame as she looked down.

“Well I'm sorry,” Piper stated. “I think we might have a Braille menu. Would you like me to—“

“No! No. I just…just treat me like you would any other customer.” Annabeth stated.

Piper nodded slowly. “Alright.” She got up from her seat, wiping imaginary dust from her apron. “What can I get you guys to drink?”

“Just water.” Annabeth said quietly.

“Oreo milkshake, ma'am,” Percy said in a mock country accent.

“You are a literal dork.” Piper laughed, heading back into the kitchen.

Percy smiled happily, glancing at Annabeth. She was still sitting in a slouch, her face dangerously red—not enough to signal the on signs of a cold, but more then enough to be from the chilly weather.

"You okay?" Percy whispered. Annabeth nodded slightly.

“I'm fine,” she mumbled.

Percy wanted to press the issue, seeing how uncomfortable she seemed. He honestly couldn't see why her mood had shifted. Or had it stayed the same the entire time, since she voiced her concern about how he actually was?

In an effort to change he topic, Percy nudged her shoulder, making her head snap up quickly. “Don't do that,” she snapped.

‘ _Not what I had planned_ ,’ he thought. He shook off her initial hostility, saying to her, “You're twenty-four, right?”

She nodded, sinking lower in her seat. “Do you drink?” Percy asked. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, he gave in the distance.

“Why?”

Percy shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, I don't drink that often. But, other people do. Piper gets drunk off her ass a lot. Not enough for it to be dangerous, no. Just, like, enough that—“

“You're rambling,” Annabeth said boredly.

Nico di Angelo slid into the booth, across from the pair. Percy eyed his roommate as he settled in, dusting snow off of his shoulders. “Percy's a rambler.” Nico stated.

Annabeth's head snapped up, facing Nico. “Annabeth, this is my roommate, Nico. Nico, this is Annabeth. We work together.”

“No, he works for me,” Annabeth corrected.

Percy glared at her, returning his gaze back to Nico, watching as the young man nodded slowly. “Cool,” Nico said with a nod.

There was a pregnant pause, Annabeth twiddling with her fingers while Nico watched her, Percy focusing his attention on the roads outside of the large window. Piper returned to the table, placing the two drinks before their respective owners. She then frowned, making at a face at Nico.

“Really, di Angelo? Couldn't show up on time?”

“I was in class,” Nico defended.

"You go to online school.” Percy pointed out.

Piper flicked his forehead, asking, “What do _you_ want to drink, then?”

Nico tapped his fingers on the table, pretending to think long and hard. “Get me creamy ale, sweet cheeks.”

Piper scoffed. “You know damn well we've only got some cheap beer.” she said with a shake of her head.

“Then get me a beer,” Nico said, as if it were obvious.

"I.D.?”

“You know I'm well over twenty-one.”

“You turned twenty-one last week,” Percy pointed out.

Nico gestured wildly to his roommate. “See! Well over twenty-one.”

Piper chuckled, shaking her head. “Nico's ridiculous.”

Another person, a small, caramel colored man with dark curls, slid into the booth beside Nico, patting the latter’s shoulder. “We all know Nico wishes he was grown, like the rest of us.”

Nico pushed the hand off of him, scowling. “Fuck off, Valdez. You've been the same height since birth.”

Valdez feigned hurt, leaning dramatically on Nico's shoulder. “You wound me, Neeks.”

Piper laughed, shaking her head at the new member. “What do you want to drink, loser?”

“Sparkling pineapple juice please.”

Piper made a face at him. “I think you need to check your location, Leo. We're in Beldn, North Carolina, not some fancy city like Miami or Manhattan.”

Percy scoffed. “I lived in Manhattan most of my life and I never heard of that.”

“The one in Kansas.”

Annabeth looked up, an eyebrow raised. “Why were you in Kansas, and why do you know where exactly to find ‘sparkling pineapple juice’?”

All eyes turned to look at her, Leo and Nico not expecting her to talk. Leo whistled, sitting up straight in his seat. “Well hello. Who's the hot blonde sitting next to Percy, now?”

Annabeth frowned. “I have a name, you dick.”

Percy glanced at Leo, seeing a hurt look come across his face. Annabeth sighed, sliding out from the booth. “I'm going to the bathroom,” she said, nudging Gracie with her foot. She turned back around, adding, “Don't follow me, Percy.”

She took Gracie by her leash, heading off into the diner. “What was that about?” Leo asked.

Percy shrugged, watching Annabeth find her way to the bathroom. “Look what you idiots did,” Piper scolded. “You upset her.”

“That was all Leo,” Nico pointed out.

“I've got to get back to work, losers.” Piper said, smiling fondly.

“Wait! Can you go check on her? Please?” Percy pleaded.

“She's a grown ass lady, man,” Leo said.

Piper exchanged a look with Percy, before turning to the boys. “She's blind, you dumbass.”

“Oh.”

Piper rolled her eyes, returning her attention back to Percy. “I don't know, dude. She doesn't seem like the ‘need assistance’ type.”

‘ _Did this morning._ ’ Percy thought, shaking his head.

“Just do it. I can't afford to lose this job on the first real day.”

“Again.” Leo added, earning a high-five from Nico.

“Yeah, I'll do it,” Piper said, ignoring the antics of the others.

She turned, heading off toward the bathroom, leaving the table. Percy turned to the two others, giving them a pointed look. The air was awkward as both across from Percy fidgeted slightly. ‘ _Probably thinking of all the insensitive things they said,_ ’ Percy thought.

(oOo) 

Annabeth had had Gracie most of the period while she was blind. They had special signals and ways of navigating, something taught during her learning sessions. She stayed close to the dog, making their way to the bathroom. She nearly knocked over a waiter, muttering an apology before continuing on her way. She used her shoulder to push open the heave door, the air inside crisp and cold.

She felt along the wall, feeling the grooves between the tiles. A flush sounded from her right, followed by the sound of the stall opening. Water began rushing out of a faucet, about two feet in front of her. “Um…hi,” said a small, shy voice. It was laced with a thick, southern accent. The faucet turned off, the sound of water rushing, ending.

“Sorry,” Annabeth muttered. “I didn't mean to stare, or anything.”

“No, it's fine,” said the girl. “Um…I don't think animals are allowed in here.”

Annabeth instinctively held the leash tighter. “I…she's a service dog.”

“Oh,” said the girl. “Oh I'm sorry, then. It's not like I even work here. I don't even have the right to say anything to you, about her, I mean.”

Annabeth laughed lightly. “It's okay. It's not like I'm super sensitive to people question Gracie. I don't even remember to put on her service vest. I don't even know where it is.”

“I'm Annabeth, by the way.”

“Hazel.” the girl said. “Are you new? I mean, just because mostly everybody knows everybody. And I'm sure everybody would know about a blind girl. No offense or anything. It's just that nothing ever happens here. We don't even have a McDonald's.”

Annabeth shrugged, leaning against the wall. “I've heard it's a tiny place. But not worthy of a McDonald's? How small is it?”

“Well, there's four residential streets, an apartment complex, a church with a connecting elementary school, a mosque, this diner, a tiny grocery store, a drug store, a bookstore, and a gas station. Everything else is over an hour away.”

“Not even a Walmart? There's a Walmart everywhere.”

“Not one,” Hazel said with a laugh.

Annabeth laughed along. “What about a city hall? Or a community center?”

“Well the city hall was turned into a bookstore,” Hazel said with a laugh. “But we are getting a community center. It won't be the YMCA, but it'll be our own. And hopefully they'll separate the bookstore and city hall.”

“It's more of a tiny community, then,” Annabeth said with a laugh.

The door opened, Hazel instantly going silent as someone stepped in. “Hey, Annabeth,” Piper’s voice, sweet and warming, like that of a young mother to a new born, filled the room. “Just making sure you got here all right.”

“I'm fine.” Annabeth answered politely.

"That's good.” Piper said. “I've got to get back to work, though.”

Annabeth knew the unasked question. “I'll be good. I can find my way around, don't worry.”

She knew that Piper was smiling. “I'll try. See you later, then.”

As the door closed, Hazel asked, “What was that about? You know Piper?”

Annabeth nodded yes. “My caretaker introduced us earlier. He's super annoying.”

"Who is it?"

“Who's who?”

“Your caretaker.” Hazel clarified.

“Percy Jackson.”

Hazel gasped in surprise. Annabeth could just imagine seeing her, eyes opened wide, jaw slack. “Shut up! You're lying! You're lying to me.”

“Um, I'm not. Why? What's so special about him?” Annabeth asked.

“You're excused cause your blind, and you couldn't possibly know.” Hazel explained. “But Percy Jackson is so hot! It's like looking at a Roman god, Annabeth!”

‘ _He's kind of a prick_ ,’ Annabeth thought.

“Literally, you are so lucky. Do you know how many girls and guys he has turned down since he moved here? He'd probably have dated Piper if he hadn't been working for her.”

“Hazel, that's one reason why I actually like being blind,” Annabeth said. “There's no way to judge people solely on looks. It's about how they treat people. You, for example, seem really nice. Plus, you're not rude. For all I know you could be covered in piercing sand tattoos and give off this ‘don't touch me’ vibe. But, your personality says a lot about you.”

Hazel hummed in agreement. “I've got to go now,” she said. “It's about an hour and a half to get back to campus, and I've got a quiz to take.”

“You're in college? At Elizabeth City?” Annabeth asked.

“Yeah. Started in the summer.” Hazel explained.

“Could you…put your number in my phone? So we can meet up some other time.”

“Sure.”

(oOo)

Percy was barely listening to what Nico and Leo were talking about. He watched for Annabeth, tensing whenever someone would walk from the bathroom. Piper had returned not long after leaving with the other’s drinks, informing them that Annabeth was ‘just fine. Stop worrying.’

But just because someone tells you not to worry, doesn't mean you instantly stop worrying. In fact, sometimes you worry even harder. Percy took slow sips of his milkshake, watching for Annabeth. Finally, _finally_ , he heard the sound of Gracie's bark as they appeared around the corner, followed by some black girl Annabeth was talking to.

‘ _Okay, that's rude. It's true, but rude._ ’ Percy thought. ‘ _Wait…that's Hazel._ ’

True to his mind, it was the same girl he'd known since her arrival. Standing next to Annabeth, Hazel was several inches shorter, her usually frizzy, curly, hair braided back in blonde cornrows. He watched the two ladies say their goodbyes, Hazel exiting through the main door as Annabeth returned to the table.

"Percy?" she asked.

“Yes.”

Annabeth smiled, the first time since arriving, Percy noticed, saying, “Nothing. Just making sure it was the right table.”

Percy laughed lightly, glancing up at his friends, who had gone silent. “So, Blondie,” Leo started. “Seeing as you ran off before you said your name, where are you from?”

“Percy never told us anything about you.” Nico added.

“I wouldn't suppose he would.” Annabeth said. “He's a prick.”

Percy raised his eyebrows in surprise. “A prick?”

Annabeth nodded. “A prick. You know, a pain, a dick, a stupid man.”

Both Leo and Nico were laughing, Percy laughing along awkwardly, feelings hurt that he was seen that way after being known for such a short time. Annabeth leaning against his shoulder, smiling happily.

“I guess you aren't a prick,” she said.

“You guess? I'm buying you lunch.”

“Yes, thank you for buying me a glass of water.”

“Stop canoodling,” Leo whined. “I want to be included!”

“Shut up,” Annabeth stated. “Leo?”

“Bingo.” Leo tapped his nose repeatedly, something that didn't aid Annabeth.

Annabeth straightened up, however, gingerly reaching out a hand. Her fingers ghosted over the table, slowly along the edge in front of her. Percy watched in fascination as she found her way to her glass of way, first drawing a line down the condensation on the glass, going higher until she dips a finger in. She finally takes a hold of her glass, bring it to her mouth as she uses her free hand to guide the straw.

Leo and Nico had been having a mind numbing conversation during the search, because honestly, the world doesn't revolve around Annabeth Chase finding a cup of water. ‘ _So then why did I watch?_ ’ Percy wondered. In the back of his mind, though, he knew. He knew why he had paid so much attention to such a minuscule task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things for this chapter. I know a lot of you were wondering if Thalia would make an appearance, but she won't show for a couple of chapters. Or maybe next chapter, I don't know. The next chapter is still in the works. But instead, I gave you some Hazel, which is good. 
> 
> The second things. Don't tell me you've never imagined Hazel getting some fresh weave or something. I personally can't do cornrows, cause I get a headache and they get super messy really fast. But I actually have in some great weave...uh...box braids, so you may say. But yeah, I've always thought that Hazel would get weave, especially when she didn't feel like doing her hair for a while. That's the literal reason I get weave. I hate getting a relaxer, and weave is just so easy to handle. In my opinion, at least. 
> 
> Comment down below!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to be afraid. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean you can't be great."
> 
> Or, the one in which Annabeth moved to a new town and Percy is hired as her personal care aid.

_‘See me, feel me. Touch me, heal me.’ –Who_

(oOo)

They spent another hour or so in the diner, before Nico decided he'd head back to class. Leo himself had to head black to work, saying something about an annoying boss would have his head. After saying their goodbyes, an leaving agenerous tip for Piper, Percy and Annabeth left themselves, deciding to walk around the small city before it was time to pick up the twins.

"Percy?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth, humming in response. “What do you look like?”

"What?" Percy asked in disbelief. “Why do you care?”

Annabeth shrugged. “I don't know. Just curious.”

“Curious?”

“Look, I just want an idea of how you look, okay!” Annabeth snapped. “It's not that hard.”

“Okay, sorry,” Percy said. He thought for a second, as they paused at an intersection. “I guess you can say I'm tall.”

“Taller then me?”

Percy laughed lightly. “Definitely. You're extremely short.”

Annabeth scowled. “Well if you're tall, then everyone's short. How tall are you?”

“Six foot three.”

“What the—I'm five ten, you giant.” Annabeth said. She reached up, poking him in the nose.

“Ow. Why are you touching my face?” Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled sheepishly, not withdrawing her hand. Instead, she used her index finger to move upward slowly. “Damn, you're tall.”

“We went over that,” Percy said with a laugh.

“What about your hair? And eyes and body build and—“

“Slow down.” Percy said. “Why don't we head inside, where less people can look at us strangely, and talk there?”

Annabeth nodded, retracting her hand. “We're here? Already?”

“Yes ma'am.”

Percy took a hold of her shoulders, turning her slightly to her driveway. “Isn't Gracie supposed to be able to tell you that?” Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged. “Gracie's old.”

“I thought you said you got her around the time of blindness?”

“I got her after, but yes.” Annabeth said, nodding.

"But I thought—“

“You thought I was recently blind?” Annabeth asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Percy said sheepishly.

“I've been blind since I was fifteen,” she explained.

Percy raised an eyebrow in surprise. “That's nearly ten years. Why do you even need me?”

“Long story. Maybe for another day.” Annabeth said. “I've been told you are extremely handsome, and I'd like to know more.”

Percy raised an eyebrow, pulling the house key from his pocket. He unlocked the door, letting Annabeth and Gracie step inside before he himself, locking the door. He shed his winter wear, turning the heater on.

"Who told you I was extremely handsome?”

Annabeth smirked. “Bathroom gossip.”

“The girls’ bathroom? There are people talking about me, in the bathroom?”

Annabeth nodded, dropping her winter gear on the ground by the door. She took the leash off of Gracie, the dog immediately heading off toward the kitchen. “Did she finish her food earlier?”

"No. I don't think so.” Percy responded.

“So hair? Eyes? Beard?”

Percy laughed, moving into the sitting room beside the entrance hall. Annabeth walked around the couch, falling onto the cushion. Percy sat down beside her.

“My hair is black. Like, dark, raven black. I got a haircut yesterday, so, that happened.” Annabeth tentatively reached up, her fingers brushing his ear. She moved up, touching against the ends of his hair.

“What're you doing?” Percy asked curiously.

"I wanted to feel your hair,” Annabeth said in a soft voice. Slowly, she tangled her fingers in his hair, scratching softly at his scalp. “It's soft.”

"Mhm,” he hummed, closing his eyes. ‘ _That feels good._ ’

"Tell me more about your hair." Annabeth whispered.

“My mom, she says that she used to try to comb it for church and stuff. But eventually it's always end up sticking up in random places and shit, so she gave up.” Percy said, laughing lightly. “One time, in high school, I…didn't feel like going to the barber, so I ended up with a ponytail. It was so long, tied back with a rubber band there was a little more then five inches handing around. Nico would always grab me by the end. I was really glad when I cut it.”

“How long have you known Nico?” Annabeth asked.

"I practically raised the kid," Percy said. “His dad worked with my dad. When my dad showed up, around the time I was twelve, he brought with him a whole shit load of connections and people. It was a fucking mess. I met Nico and his sister when I was fourteen and he was ten, and we've been hanging since. His sister…she's in New York with some feminist group.”

“I didn't know Nico had a sister.”

“You met Nico today,” Percy pointed out.

Annabeth shrugged. “Point taken.” she said, smiling slightly. “What about your eyes?”

"They're green.”

“What kind of green?” Annabeth asked.

“Like my dad.”

“I've never met your dad, Percy.”

“Okay, okay.” Percy said. “Ever seen the ocean? Think of the ocean. Sea green, I guess. Blue in there. Whenever I look at my dad’s eyes, I feel like I'm looking in the ocean. Calm, relaxed. Gentle waves. This one time, I made him made. I pissed him off, and it was like…like a hurricane. Dark and stormy. Really scary.”

"I've never heard of someone with sea-green eyes.” Annabeth said. “Like the ocean. Sounds…cool.”

Percy smiled softly, leaning into her touch as she raised her other hand through his hair. “Keep going,” she whispered.

Percy nodded slowly. “I guess you can say I'm tan. You're more tan then I am, though.” he explained. “I'm definitely skinny. I used to swim…uh…in middle school and high school. Piper would say it's a…a swimmer’s build. Annabeth…c’mon stop.”

“Stop what?” Annabeth asked innocently.

“That.”

She giggled lightly. Percy placed his hands on her cubital fossa, or the inside part of the elbow. “Come on, Annabeth, that feels really…really good.”

“What feels good?” Annabeth questioned.

Annabeth tugged gently on the ends of his hair, causing him to moan quietly. “I think it's time to go get the twins,” Annabeth stated.

Percy blinked, shaking his head slightly. He pushed her arms down, standing up slowly. “Are you coming?” Percy asked.

“I just took off my jacket,” Annabeth whined. Still, she stood, walking around the couch. She picked up her coat and scarf, bundling up. “How long will it take?” Annabeth asked.

“About an hour there, then another back.” Percy buttoned up his coat, grabbing his cap and sliding it onto his head.

Annabeth called Gracie, the dog quickly returning from the kitchen. Together, the three went out, climbing into Percy's car. They sat in silence, the muffled sound of radio commercials and the road filling the silent drive. Percy looked through the rear view mirror, seeing Gracie laying on the seat. Then, he looked at Annabeth, her fingers tapping against her thigh.

“What do you mean ‘when your dad showed up’?”

“What?”

He glanced at Annabeth before focusing back on the road. “Earlier, about your dad. I was just wondering, that's all.”

“You know this will bring on my whole life story, right?” Percy questioned. “You think you're ready for that?”

Annabeth nodded quickly. “I'll tell you mine after.”

"Well that isn't necessary,” he said. “Now, lets see? Where to start.”

“Probably birth,” Annabeth said with a laugh.

Percy let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head slightly. “Okay, okay,” he said. “My mom and dad met on the beach in New York. My dad, he and his wife were going through a rough patch. It was terrible, I guess, so he took a break and went to New York. He met my mom, things happened, and then I came along. Except, like, a week after being in New York he was gone. Back to Florida to his wife and kids and family, leaving my mom with a kid. Well, she didn't know she was pregnant, he didn't know. But still.

“I was born in August. At first, it was just me and mom. Then I started to cost a lot of money, money she, without a high paying job, didn't have. I'm dyslexic and ADHD, and needed all these things. Not to mention I had a tendency to destroy everything. At some point between two and six, she married this douche, Gabe. He owned a major appliance store, but it's not like he ever worked. I went to boarding school, a new one every year. Mostly because I was accidentally destructive.

"I grew up resenting Gabe. He was a total dick. Finally, my mom kicked him out. Longer story then this one. I was twelve when that happened. Okay, so she didn't kick him out, per say. But we left. We came down here. It was nice and peaceful. And then, when I was fourteen, my dad showed his stupid face. I didn't know it was him, cause I'd never met the guy. But my mom knew.

“She punched him in the face. It was hilarious, thank you very much. A week later he came back, and tried to explain himself. His wife died in a car crash a week after I was born. It was like a sign. He didn't think he was worth her. Bullshit. He's a fucking millionaire. Sure, we forgave him, but he didn't stay with us. First, we meet Henry, Nico's dad. I was Nico's babysitter while he sister stayed with her girl-group in New York.

"My mom, she got herself a boyfriend. Once I graduated high school, my mom and her now-husband went back to New York. There's probably some details in there I'm missing, but that's the gist.”

It was silent for a minute, until the point when Annabeth said, “Wow.”

Percy smirked slightly. “Your turn.”

"My whole story?”

“What about your blind story?” Percy asked.

“My…what?”

“You know. The story about how you got blind.” Percy clarified. “If you don't mind.”

Annabeth chewed her lower lip nervously. “You don't have to if you don't want to,” Percy added.

"It's just…I haven't actually had to tell the story in years. Over a decade. I didn't think I'd ever even have to think about saying it out loud again.”

“Listen, Annabeth, you can tell me whenever you're ready.” Percy said. “Don't feel pressured or rushed. I was just curious.”

Annabeth nodded slowly. “Thanks.” she said slowly. “Could you tell me more? About…your life, I mean.”

Percy shrugged. “Ask away, Beth.”

Annabeth scowled. “Don't call me Beth. Don't shorten my name, period.”

Percy chortled in a low rumble. “Tell me about Leo and Piper.”

"I used to work for Piper's mom,” Percy started. “Piper’s mom, Venus, hired me to take care of her mother, Piper’s grandmother. Piper’s dad, Tristan McLean, was always—“

“Piper’s dad is Tristan McLean?” Annabeth asked in shock.

Percy nodded. “Yes.”

“That means…her mom is Venus. Like, the supermodel feminist Venus? The one who's internationally famous?”

“Yes.” Percy said again.

“Piper is fucking famous! And rich!”

“Her parents are rich.”

“They've gotta die someday. And when they do, that money goes to their charities and their only heir.” Annabeth stated. “I'd know.”

Percy raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything. “Anyway, she usually lived with her dad, but since he was working on a movie, she was with her grandmother. So we practically grew super close then. I'm the one that introduced her to her boyfriend, Jason.”

“Jason?”

“He owns that diner we were at earlier. Longer story.” Percy said. “Now lets see about Leo. He was in Jason's class. He moved her from Texas first on a foreign exchange program. Don't ask, it was weird. Then he came to stay permanently, after accidentally burning down his apartment building. Don't ask. He lived with Jason for a while. Now, he works in some gas station as a car mechanic. He likes every girl he meets, so don't take his antics personally. He's a goof. A literal goof.”

He glanced over at Annabeth, seeing her smile slightly. “Your friends sound nice. What about Nico?”

“I told you about him already.”

“Okay. What about his sister?”

Percy sighed blissfully. “Bianca di Angelo. What a piece of work. She was here, couple of weeks back, for Nico's birthday. She's awesome, you know? She's like Jason's sister. They're both asexual. They're in the group filled with a bunch of asexual females. They do everything together. They call themselves the Hunters of Artemis.”

“My friend’s in that,” Annabeth chimed.

“Really?”

She nodded. “Yeah. They're not just for ladies who don't feel sexually attracted to anyone. It's for any girl who's feel abandoned and alone, who just needs comfort from some nice girls. The permanent members, they don't want relationships. But you can join when you're going through tough times.”

“You seem to know an awful lot about them.”

Annabeth simply shrugged. “You seem to be fond of Bianca.”

“Bianca's a fucking badass, Annabeth. She doesn't take shit lying down. We grew up together, Beth.”

Annabeth punched his shoulder hard, an impressive feat for someone without eye sight. “Ow! What the—how?”

“I was aiming for your face.” Annabeth said seriously. “I told you, don't shorten my name.”

“Okay, I'm sorry. Geez. How did you even hit me?”

“Its science and math. My seat’s position, is adjacent to your seat. You've been driving for about eight years, enough for you to drive with a relaxed demeanor. All I needed to know was how far away you were, which I figured out when I first got in.”

“Gods. I wasn't listening to that explanation.”

Annabeth simply laughed. “How do they look? Nico, Piper, Leo. Jason. Even though I have no idea who Jason is?”

"How do you see things?” Percy questioned.

"Everything is black, Percy.”

“I mean, like people. Do you…do you build a little world? Could you, or something?”

She shrugged. “I did at home. I knew New York, though. And my aunt, she made a mini-model of Manhattan. I used my fingers to practice walking around alone.”

"Think she could do it for here?"

“She's dead, dude.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, sad.” Annabeth said with a shrug. “Uncle Randolph is practically the only living family member. My mom was an only child, and she's dead. My dad died, his sister, my aunt, is dead. That just leaves Randolph. And Magnus, but Magnus lives in Boston.”

“Don't apologize, either,” Annabeth added. “It's not like it was your fault, or anything.”

“Tell me about Magnus,” Percy asked. “If that's alright, I mean.”

Annabeth smiled, turning her head at him. “It's fine. You can ask about people. I do it all the time.” Annabeth said. “Magnus is two years younger then me. He and his mom came to New York when he was thirteen, so she could take care of me. He went back to Boston, couple years back, for college. And then he dropped out a month in. Don't really know what he does now. I haven't seen him since he went back to Boston.”

“You haven't seen him since you were thirteen,” Percy pointed out.

Annabeth laughed, a real, belly laugh. Percy smiled. He liked the sound of her laugh. “I didn't even realize.” she said. “I'm not someone who's super sensitive to those things, though. Those figures of speech and shit. Anyway, I technically haven't seen him since then, but still. I know he was at Aunt Nat’s funeral, seeing as that was his mom.”

She finished with a shrug.

“Do you have any siblings?” Annabeth asked.

“I have a half-sister and a half-brother, on two different sides,” Percy said. “My half-brother, Tyson, is like sixteen, but acts like a child. It's adorable, and he's so enthusiastic it's hard to hate him. He's my dad’s kid. My half-sister, Estelle, is almost eight. She's the cutest little girl ever. And it's not like we aren't close, either. I didn't meet Tyson until I was thirteen, a year before I actually met my dad.

“But Estelle. That girl. I read stories to my mother’s belly while she was pregnant with her. I babysat and fed her until they went back to New York. But, I visit, all the time. Twice a month, on Sundays. I driver up to New York at around three in the morning, get there around ten. Spend the day there and leave around sundown. I love seeing Esyelle. She comes down during her spring break, with my mom and dad and everyone's together and it's just really nice. And they come during the summer.”

“Your sister sounds amazing.” Annabeth chimed.

"She is!” Percy exclaimed. “She's so cute and fun and bubbly. There's a seventeen year age gap and I feel like we were born closer! You have to meet her. Like, literally, you'll love her. It'll be Estelle, Mom, Dad, Tyson, maybe Pat.”

"Who's Pat?” Annabeth asked.

“My dad. The biological one, I mean. Not the good one, Paul.”

“You call your dad by his real name?” Annabeth asked.

“He may be my dad biologically, but all he does is buy my love. That's not what a dad should be. Paul is more my dad, and I met Paul after I met my actual father.” Percy rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly. “Buys my love. He's lucky I like this car, otherwise I wouldn't drive it. Just to show him.”

“Is he really that bad?” Annabeth asked.

"Well, technically, no. But he thinks he can jut throw money at his problem. Me and Mom, we were struggling our whole lives. He was raised as a spoiled kid, and he's still spoiled. He doesn't understand what it's like, to struggle, that's it.”

Annabeth nodded. “Hey dude, you've got me around. I'm also going to throw money on my issues. I'm just…not as spoiled about it.” Annabeth said. “You'd never guess I've got money. Enough to pay for you to stay at least.”

“Darn, I need lots of money,” Percy joked.

Annabeth laughed again. Percy smiled again. He'd never get tired of hearing her laugh. “How much longer?” Annabeth asked.

“We’re pulling into the city right now,” Percy said as he pulled into the exit. “After that, it's like, ten minutes.”

“We should probably stay in town. They boys can do their work in the library or something. We can grab dinner here, just today. Tomorrow, we can make dinner. Or I'll make dinner, at least. You can help, if you want.”

“What're we gonna eat today?” Annabeth asked.

"I'm feeling burgers. We can get anything, I don't care.”

Annabeth nodded. "I'm down with burgers. It's your place, you show us to the best burgers.”

Percy snorted, “I don't live here, I live in Beldn.”

Annabeth shrugged as they pulled into the school parking lot. “Seems to me that we’ll have to park,” Percy said, driving at a snail’s pace to an empty parking space, pulling in slowly.

"Great! I love having the opportunity to embarrass my brothers.” Annabeth said. She unlocked her seatbelt.

They climbed out of the car, Gracie shooting up and jumping out through Percy's door. Percy grabbed her leash, locking the car and walking around. “Here's your dog,” he said. Annabeth took the leash from Percy.

Percy led the way to the main entrance, walking past several middle schoolers, each of them looking at them strangely. They were whispering to themselves, giving them the eye. A lady, probably a mom, wearing a workout top and leggings too inappropriate for middle schoolers came up to them.

“Dogs aren't allowed on campus,” she stated in a snotty voice.

“Who are you?” Annabeth asked, not curiously, but in a smart tone.

The lady flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Katy Holmes, President of the Parent and Teacher Association.”

"Well, Katy,” Annabeth stated. “My name is Annabeth Chase. Don't forget, because I'll be a very prominent figure in this school. It is the law that I can bring Gracie here in public places of accommodations.”

"It's a service dog, ma'am,” Percy clarified.

Katy Holmes frowned, placing a hand on her hip. “And what if you're trying to pull a fast one?”

“I'll show you a fast one,” Annabeth grumbled, taking a dangerous step toward Katy.

“Are you trying to assault me!”

By now, a crowd of students and parents had formed around them.

“Don't spin this on me,” Annabeth snapped. “I'm blind, and you are trying to discriminate against me and my dog! It is the law that I can bring my dog with me, to lead the way! Am I not allowed to enjoy the simple pleasure of picking my brothers up?”

Percy glanced around, seeing everyone watching in suspense. “Come on, now need to crowd,” Percy exclaimed, ushering the crowd away. He then turned back to Annabeth, placing a hand on her shoulder. See flinched, but otherwise didn't say anything.

“Sorry for the trouble, Mrs. Holmes,” Percy apologized. “Right Annabeth?”

“I'm not sorry.”

“Annabeth,” Percy whispered in her ear, squeezing her shoulder. “Feed the bitch’s ego so she doesn't come for us or your brothers.”

“Fine. I'm sorry, Mrs. Holmes.”

"If you excuse us," Percy said, leading Annabeth toward the front door. “We'll be going inside. Bye Mrs. Holmes.”

“It's Miss, Percy Jackson,” _Ms_. Holmes said. “And you can call me Katy.”

"Ignore her," Percy mumbled, opening the main door. Gracie and Annabeth entered, followed by Percy.

“What was that about?” Annabeth asked as they walked down the hallways. “The whole ‘call me Katy’ nonsense?”

Percy shrugged. “I'm hot, if you haven't realized. Moms dig me. It's gross.”

Annabeth laughed. “I didn't realize you were that attractive, that divorced mothers want you.”

“I'm the total package, babe,” Percy said. He slung and arm around her shoulder, guiding her through the halls.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

“Your brothers are in detention,” Percy clarified. “Did I forget to tell you that? Anyway, I more then anyone know where detention is held.”

“ _What?_ How did they get detention? I'll kill them!”

Percy stopped, pulling Annabeth back. “Woah, calm down, dude,” he said. “You can't go around swinging wildly and blindly, pun intended. Do I need to take you outside to calm down? Cause that shit you pulled out there…that's not something you can say here. Especially to her. Cause Katy Holmes will make your life a living hell, Annabeth.”

“I have a temper.”

“I noticed.” Percy sighed. “Look, you're new here. Just let me do all the talking. Lots of people like me, you know.”

“Mr. Jackson.”

“Goddamn.” Percy muttered.

He plastered a smile on his face, turning to his old instructor, Mr. Brunner, clad in his wheelchair. “Mr. Brunner, it's great to see you.” Percy said in a false-happy voice.

“And who might this be? She wouldn't happen to be the young lady causing a ruckus outside of my school?” Mr. Brunner asked.

Annabeth blushed lightly. “Mr. Brunner, you've got a handful of parents who are very discriminatory towards Annabeth here,” Percy said.

“So I've heard,” Mr. Brunner mused. “It's…nice, per say, to meet you, ma'am.”

“You too, Mr. Brunner,” Annabeth chimed. “I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm here to pick up my brothers—“

“Robert and Mathew Chase, I presume?”

“Yes. I hope they weren't—who am I kidding? I know them.” Annabeth sighed. “Do you think you would know how much longer they'll be?”

“Oh, they're finished,” Mr. Brunner said. “You can go ahead and retrieve them, if you'd like.”

Annabeth nodded, walking with Gracie into the open classroom. Percy smiled, watching Annabeth closed the door behind her. He turned back to his old instructor, seeing him giving Percy a knowing look.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Mr. Brunner said, shaking his head with a secretive smile. “So…Annabeth?”

Percy groaned, because of course this would happen. Ever since he was at school here, Mr. Brunner had known when he liked someone. Hell, he knew before Percy knew.

“Mr. Brunner,” Percy whined. “I work for her. Literally, I'm her babysitter.”

“Well, even better,” Mr. Brunner said. “You get to see her often. You have always had a thing for blondes.”

“Mr. Brunner, I'm begging you, please stop.”

“Really, Percy. She seems like quite the catch.” he said.

“Which is exactly why I need to keep things professional.” Percy said. “Work. I continued lose another job, Mr. Brunner. This is a great deal. I can't fuck it up with feelings and shit.”

Mr. Brunner let out a slight chuckle. “You'll find a way. You always do.”

“She is pretty, can't even lie.” Percy muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one. I actually made an outline! I'm so proud of myself! I've got an idea of what every chapter will contain, something until the end! Now I can't just stop and think 'what am I even doing with my life?' And then give up. I tend to do that. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you want a cute little one shot, leave a comment here or go to my tumblr!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to be afraid. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean you can't be great."
> 
> Or, the one in which Annabeth moved to a new town and Percy is hired as her personal care aid.

_‘The privilege of friendship [is] to talk nonsense, and to have the nonsense respected.’ – Charles Lamb_

(oOo)

Annabeth was rudely awoken by the sound of her alarm, loud and annoying, like every morning. With a groan, Annabeth shut off the alarm, laying back in her bed. She could hear her brothers getting ready for school, trying their best to keep quiet. She knew they were failing, obviously, since she could hear them.

She could hear the _ding_ of the house alarm as the front door opened. ' _Probably Percy,_ ’ she thought, slowly sitting up in bed.

With a groan, she stretched out her aching limbs, hearing the satisfying pops and cracks on her tired joints. Slowly, she pulled her blankets back, swinging her legs over the sides and getting up. She walked along the wall, her fingers gracing the paint as she made her way to the bay window, sitting down on the cushions. She opened one of the windows, letting the cold air flow into her warm room.

She shivered on impact, reaching for a robe hanging by the window. Again, the alarm sounded, once for open and again for close. The sound of her brothers filled outside. They were laughing and shouting, their voices bouncing as if they were running.

“You guys!” Percy's voice, thick and hoarse, almost husky in way, drifted up to Annabeth's ears. “See Annabeth? See her creepily watching us?”

She could practically hear his smile, sarcastic and loose, one her brothers would use when planning something terrible and bad.

"Tell Annabeth goodbye!” Percy finished.

“Bye Annie!” Bobby called, his voice high from puberty.

“Bye Annabeth!” Mathew joined, his voice lower, cracking on the last syllable of her name.

“See you later!” Percy called.

Annabeth smiled, calling down a goodbye as Percy unlocked his car. The car doors opened, closing loudly, the engine started, then began fading away in the distance. Annabeth sat there, counting to ten before standing up. She went back to her bed, sitting down and picking up her phone.

She pressed down on the button, saying, “New messages.”

An automated voice, high and grating, responded. “You have three new messages from Mango Cheese, two new messages from Rachel, one message from Hazel. Would you like me to read them to you?”

"Yes.”

“Mango Cheese: Good morning, my beautiful cousin. Get up before I go down there and flip your bed over.

“Mango Cheese: I am serious, Beth. Get the hell up.

“Mango Cheese: I am thinking about going down to North Carolina to visit you. Opinions?

"Rachel: Wake up, bitch.

“Rachel: Call me when you wake up.

Hazel: Hi Anna Beth. I'm going to be studying in California for the semester. I leave in a week, if you would like hang out. Hit me up.”

“Call Mango Cheese,” Annabeth said.

“Calling Mango Cheese.”

Annabeth slid up a small button on the bottom of the phone, switching to speaker. She lay back in her bed, letting the phone sit on the side table. On the fourth ring, it switched to a gruff, steady voice that belonged to her cousin, Magnus Chase.

“Annabeth!”

She smiled, letting out a little laugh. “Good morning, Magnus.” Annabeth answered.

“Good morning,” he responded. “How'd you sleep? How was your day? How was your week? Tell me—“

“I literally talk to you every morning,” she pointed out.

“I know,” Magnus said. “How was yesterday? What'd you do?”

Annabeth sat up, crossing her legs. “Well, I sent out to lunch with Percy,” she said. “He introduced me to some of his friends. Then, we talked, went to get Bobby and Mathew. Oh! I got in a fight with some mom at the middle school. I don't think she liked me.”

“Why do you always get in fights with moms?” Magnus joked.

Annabeth shrugged lazily. “Why do moms always think they can boss me around? I am not their child! I twenty-four years old, a fucking adult. Don't try to boss me around or I will start swinging.”

“You _weren't_ swinging already?”

“No,” she said glumly. “Percy held me back. He's on the in-crowd with the moms cause I guess they all wanna cougar after him and wNt some of his young—“

“Keep it PG, Annabeth,” Magnus reminded. “We don't wanna have to change the rating.”

“Okay,” Annabeth said slowly. “How was your day?”

“Well, we got some new recruits. I think we might actually have a chance of winning, this year.”

“You say that every year,” she reminded him.

“I know,” Magnus said. “But this new one, I think they're the real key to winning. Name’s Alex. So awesome! And quirky, not boring and annoying, you know. And totally—well not totally focused. But mainly focused, most of the time.”

"Listen, Mango," Annabeth said. “I'd love to sit here all day and hear you talk about ‘Alex’, but I've got things to do. Other people to call.”

“Stop acting like you have friends.”

Annabeth scoffed. “Goodbye Magnus.”

“Wait, did you call me Mango?”

Annabeth ended the call before he could say more, smiling to herself. She picked up her phone, standing up and crossing her room. Pressing down the voice command button, she said, “Call Hazel.”

“Calling Hazel.”

She listened to the ring, walking to and sitting on her bay window. She kept the window closed, leaning on the pillows. On the sixth ring, the ringing ended, Hazel answering.

“Hi Annabeth,” Hazel answered, her voice high-pitched and small.

“Morning Hazel,” Annabeth said with a smile. “You're going to California, huh?”

“Well, I didn't realize you could…read texts until after I sent it. I felt really dumb. I hope I didn't put you out.”

Annabeth laughed lightly. “Hazel, its fine. My phone reads me my messages. And it's not bootleg, like Siri. No offense to her or Apple.”

Hazel let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, good.”

“So, when do you think you'll be available, before you leave?”

“Definitely Saturday,” Hazel said. “Tomorrow, Thursday, and Friday, I'm with my brother. He's helping me clean up and stuff. Saturday, I'm free. Sunday, I'm spending with my…my friend. And then there's Monday and Tuesday. I leave on Wednesday.”

“Saturday maybe,” Annabeth said. “I was kinda hoping Sunday. Cause Percy’s going to New York on Sunday. He's kinda a pain in the ass.”

“I still can't believe you are annoyed by _the_ Percy Jackson.” Hazel said. “But in your defense, you haven't seen his face. It's so…perfect. And not perfect.”

“My oh my, Hazel, do you have a crush on Percy?”

"Wha—no—I would never—no!” Hazel spluttered.

Annabeth laughed at her ability to make the girl stutter.

"Besides," Hazel said, appearing to recover. “I hear he already has a crush.”

“Really?” Annabeth asked curiously—and quickly.

‘ _Stop it,_ ’ she scolded herself. ‘ _Who cares? Not you. And don't talk to yourself in the third person. Stop. Stop!_ ’

“Yep,” Hazel chimed. “A pretty blonde girl, tall, around his age, gray eyes. Blind.”

Annabeth blushed. "That's not true! That's not true at all! Percy doesn't like me.”

Annabeth could hear Hazel laughing on the other line. “Stop it,” Annabeth whined. “It's not funny. And Percy doesn't like me. It's just business, you know.”

“Right,” Hazel said suspiciously. “Just business that two extremely attractive and single people get to spend every second of every day together.”

Annabeth frowned. "Yes."

“Whatever.” You could practically hear her rolling her eyes. “I've got to go. I'm going to visit my brother before he goes to class. Call you later?”

“Sure,” Annabeth said. “Bye Hazel.”

“Bye.”

Annabeth got up once again, taking her phone with her as she headed out. She walked down the hall, to the front staircase, holding onto the wall as she went down. Like the back steps, there were twelve total, before she reached the foyer, with had six steps before entering the actual house.

She lay down on the bottom of the stairs, upside down with her legs thrown up. She liked messing with Percy that way. “What time is it?” Annabeth wondered. She pressed the call button on her phone, saying, “Call Rachel.”

The phone rang once, twice, three times before Rachel picked up. “What do you want bitch?”

Annabeth smiled. “Good morning Rachel,” she said.

“Yeah yeah.” Rachel said. “Good morning, how are you, I'm fine, thanks. I was struck by the inspiration bee. I'm arting right now.”

“Why would you tell me to call you, if you can't even talk right now?” Annabeth asked.

“When I told you to call me, three hours ago, I was prepared.”

"You shut up."

“Well, I did want to tell you,” Rachel said. “I feel like heading down there, to North Carolina. I'll call you in a few days when I decide. But if I do, wanna house me?”

“Well of course,” Annabeth chimed. “Call me later?”

“Kk,” Rachel replied, before hanging up.

Annabeth sighed slowly. ‘ _Well now I'm bored._ ’ Almost immediately, her phone vibrated. “One new message from Percy Jackson.”

“Read.”

“Percy Jackson: On my way back right now. Better still be alive.”

“Text Percy,” Annabeth said. “Tell him ‘here lies the lifeless body of Annabeth Chase (period). She was beloved by all who knew her (comma) especially the tall (comma) handsome (comma) Percy Jackson. Send.”

A minute went by, before, “New message from Percy Jackson.”

“Open.”

“Percy Jackson: So I'm handsome? Winky face emoji, winky face emoji.”

“Text Percy,” Annabeth said. “Say, ‘that's all you got out of my death (question mark).’”

Several minutes passed this time. “New message from Percy Jackson.”

“Read.”

“Percy Jackson: I almost got in an accident. See you when I get back, since I like living.”

Annabeth laughed, lifting her head and letting it fall back. “Text Percy. Say, ‘I’ll see you in the afterlife.’”

The house was eerily silent, making Annabeth wonder where Gracie was. Recently, though, Gracie had been sleeping in late. Couldn't blame her, either. It's not like they ever did anything. For the past week, they had just sat around most of the time, Percy busying himself with meaningless tasks while Annabeth read all day.

Slowly, Annabeth dosed off. She dreamed she was back in New York, years and years before, maybe when she was twelve. She was at her summer camp, when she was young. One of her close friends, Thalia Grace, five years her senior was her CIT, counselor in training. Together, the two of them were having a picnic up on the hill, Thalia’s Hill.

Thalia's usually spiky black hair was down now, her hair greasy and stringy, pulled back with a gray headband.

“I like your hair, Thals,” Annabeth pointed out.

Thalia scoffed. “Well I hate it,” she said. “I wish that idiot didn't break the plumbing.”

“You mean your idiot cousin?” Annabeth asked with a knowing smile.

Thalia made a face. “Don't say that that Kelp Head is my cousin,” Thalia said.

“Your Kelp Head cousin is cute, Thalia,” Annabeth said.

Thalia faked-choked on her sandwich. She fell back on the grass, laying ‘dead.’ Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Thalia, I'm twelve, I'm allowed to have a little crush.” Annabeth said. “Besides, it's not like you're any better. I see the way you look at Luke.”

Thalia sat up quickly, her face bright red. “We do not mention _him_ before four in the afternoon.” Thalia scolded. “You know Luke's always out and about these woods.”

There was a rustling in the wood behind Thalia, causing both girls to look in the direction. Another person, the tall, nineteen year old counselor, emerged, a brooding smile on his face.

“What about me?” Luke asked.

“We were just talking about how you and Thalia were gonna make bay _eee!_ ” Annabeth ended in a squeal, Thalia throwing a peanut butter sandwich at her face.

“Now, Thalia, that wasn't very nice.” Luke scolded. “I wanted to hear what Little Annie had to say.”

Annabeth scowled. “I am not ‘Little Annie’. Don't call me that.” she whined.

The dream changed. They were sitting in a car, Luke driving with Annabeth in the front seat next to him. Thalia was behind Annabeth, and their other friend, Grover, was behind Luke. They were older, Annabeth fifteen. She flinched in her sleep; she knew this dream, this day, this car.

Luke looked over at Annabeth, smiling his signature smile: sarcastic, as if he was about to do something stupid she'd probably yell at him for. That smile had always endeared her.

"We're gonna be late,” Annabeth complained.

"Don't worry, Lil’ Annie,” Luke said. “I'll get you and Grover to school.”

“It's already 7:45,” Grover pointed out.

“I know what I'm doing, guys,” Luke reminded. “We aren't that far, anyway.”

“Don't be such wusses,” Thalia chimed from behind Annabeth.

Annabeth turned slightly to look at Thalia. “Relax, Annie, we'll get there when we—“

Then pain. The car lurched forward and sideways all at once, Annabeth being knocked from her seat. The seatbelt cut into her skin as her head banged against the dash.

Annabeth sat up quickly, screaming and crying. She could feel someone holding her shoulder, still shaking her. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” she choked out.

‘ _Sweetie, I need you to calm—‘_

“No! Let me go!” Annabeth cried, flailing her arms.

‘ _Pupils aren't responding to the light.’_

“Luke! Luke! Where's Luke?” Annabeth cried.

_'Head trauma.’_

_Blind. Blind. Blind. Blind._

“Thalia,” Annabeth choked, her mind whirling and spinning.

Oh god, she felt sick. Everything was spinning and she could feel the bile rising in her throat, her body unsteady and her head buzzing.

“Mom. Mommy.” Annabeth cried.

‘ _Sweetie, calm down. You've been in a car wreck.’_

Something was squeezing her shoulders, something faded and in the distance. Annabeth sobbed harder, crying and screaming and flailing. Her throat burned, she couldn't breathe, the pressure in her chest spreading to her brain as she gasped and twisted trying to escape.

“No! No _please_! Thalia! Luke! _Luke!_ ” Annabeth cried.

“Annabeth please, calm down.” The sickly sound of pleading woman blending in with a pleading man.

_Dead. Dead. Died on impact._

_Dead._

Annabeth screamed, a shrill, piercing scream. “ _Luke! No, Luke!_ ” Annabeth cried, sobbing shouted.

“Annabeth!”

Annabeth barely registered Percy's voice. Her throat was raw and burning, bile rising in her throat and then—she bent over, retching and gagging as hot tears stung her eyes.

(oOo)

“I'm back,” Percy announced. Annabeth sat up on her elbows, only for Percy to sit back on the couch, resting her head in is lap.

She could feel the soft cotton of his pajama pants, an old pair he found in the garage, against the back of her head. He pressed a cool washcloth against her forehead.

“Feeling better?” Percy questioned.

"Yeah," she replied. "Sorry about…earlier.”

“It's whatever.” Percy said. “As long as you're feeling better. That's all that matters, Annabeth.”

Annabeth nodded. “I puked on you.” she pointed out.

Percy chuckled, a deep sound rumbling through him. “I know, I was there.” Percy said.

“I'm still sorry,” Annabeth said again. “And…I'd appreciate it if…if you didn't mention it—this—to anyone.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

_‘It's all about quality of life and finding a happy balance between work and friends and family.’ –Phillip Green_

(oOo)

“You sure you'll be fine tomorrow?” Percy asked again.

Annabeth groaned. “I'm not baby, Percy. Go have fun with your family.”

“What if…you know?”

“Bobby and Mathew are here, Percy. And I'm a grown ass adult. Don't worry about me! Worry about yourself!” Annabeth exclaimed. “You're gonna be driving for seven hours. You'd better stop and take a break, Percy. I'm serious. Ten, maybe twenty minutes. Stop, relax, eat, pee.”

Percy laughed, pulling Annabeth in for a hug. “You sound like my mom.”

“Then your mom is smart,” Annabeth said.

“I'll be back Sunday night, sometime after midnight. I'll probably ask Nico, my roommate, to take the boys to school. He'll be heading to town anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'll call you tomorrow with more details.”

Annabeth nodded against his chest. She pulled back, putting on a stern face. “Go get some sleep, Percy. And I plan on calling you around seven in the morning, to make sure you take a break.”

“You don't trust me?”

“I know you. It's been nearly a whole month, and you are as stubborn as a mule.”

Percy laughed, shaking his head. He began to pull on his coat, saying, “Well Miss Know-it-All, I’ll have you know that I am a responsible adult.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “Miss Know-it-All?”

Percy shrugged, pulling a cap over his head. “I never said I was good at nicknames.”

Annabeth smiled sweetly at him. He glanced over at her, his chest a little heavy. “Better come back on Monday with a proper, Annabeth Chase nickname. Just don't shorten my fucking name.”

“Noted.”

He sighed, before pulling Annabeth in for another hug. “You sure you'll be fine without me around?” Percy asked.

“I managed to make it ten years without you,” she said.

Percy nodded, burying his face in her curls. “You're crushing me,” Annabeth wheezed.

Percy laughed awkwardly, releasing her from his grip. “You're having a hard time leaving, Percy.”

He shrugged lazily. “I'm worried about you, you should be glad.”

Annabeth smiled again, before taking a hold of Percy's shoulders. “Go, get out. Kiss your mother, spoil your sister. Just outta my house.”

Percy laughed, letting Annabeth push him through the front door. “See you Monday,” Annabeth said, grabbing the door handle.

“Well, you won't see—“

“Percy!”

He laughed as the door slammed shut, walking down the porch steps to his car.

(oOo)

Percy slowly pushed open his roommate’s door, stepping in quietly. He took long steps, leaning down over Nico's sleeping body. He poked his shoulder, once, then twice, before flicking his forehead. Nico scrunched up his face, groaning as he opened his eyes.

“What?” Nico asked groggily.

“Dude, I'm gonna leave now,” Percy whispered.

“Mhm,” Nico mumbled. “Don't die and shit.”

“Nico. Nico!”

Nico groaned, rolling onto his back. “Percy, its—“ he glanced at his alarm clock. “Two in the morning. What the fuck do you want from me?”

“I need you to do me a favor.”

"And you couldn't ask when the sun was up?”

Percy cracked a smile. “You aren't gonna wake up until it's too late,” Percy said. “Look, I'll send it to you in a text, three times. Once now, once in the morning, and once in the late noon. Text me back. Or else.”

"Yeah yeah. Get out of my room, Percy.”

“I dunno—“

“Out!”

Percy laughed, barely dodging to pillow sent flying his way.

(oOo)

There wasn't anything especially interesting about driving for seven hours, alone, in silence. The sun was creeping over the sky line as he crossed the Hudson on George Washington Bridge. From then it's a thirty minute drive to his mother’s apartment. He stops for gas before heading to her apartment, getting there around eight in the morning.

By the time he put his car in park, his phone was ringing, a bright picture of Annabeth Chase popping up. Annabeth hadn't known Percy had taken the picture, almost a week earlier, of her sitting in her bay window, the sun shining through and frost of the windows as she smiled blissfully, her gaze on the trees.

Percy plucked his phone from the cup holder, taping the green button as he pressed it to his ear. “Good morning, Annabeth.” Percy said.

“Have you taken a break?” Annabeth immediately asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. “I left earlier then expected. Like, eleven, midnight, all that. So I'm currently sitting outside of the apartment, and I did not take a break.”

“Fucking Christ, Percy! What if you'd broken down or something in the middle of nowhere!”

Percy raised a questioning eyebrow. “Well, you'd have called me at around this time.”

“And if you didn't have service?”

“Well, Miss Nanabeth would've figured out I was missing. My mom would've figured out I was missing. Hell, Nico would've been suspicious. Nico rarely cares what I do!”

“Percy!” Annabeth said, exasperated.

Percy laughed lightly. “Annabeth, relax, I am an adult. I can handle myself. I've done this hundreds of times. You don't need to worry about me.”

Percy heard Annabeth sigh on the other line. “New York is far, Percy. And dangerous. And…and everything is just…it's just so much scary when you can’t see anything, okay? And…I guess…I guess that I've grown pretty attached to you, okay? I can't afford for you to just disappear. I don't think my psyche can handle that right now, okay?”

Percy nodded mutely. "Okay. I'm sorry, Annabeth. I'll keep you updated.”

“And stay safe.” she added.

"Yes, of course, safety." Percy said, nodding. "And I think we might have to have a talk. When I get back, of course.”

“Okay.” Annabeth said. “Call me when you're leaving. And when you take a break. And when you get back. And if Nico's gonna take the boys to school. And whenever you wanna talk. I'm fucking serious, Percy.”

The corner of Percy's lip turned up. “Okay. Go back to bed, Annabeth.”

“M’not tired.”

Percy snorted, listening to Annabeth yawn on the other line. “Go to bed, Oh Wise One.”

Annabeth laughed lightly. “That was terrible, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy raised an amused eyebrow. “Seaweed Brain, huh?”

“Think about it for a little longer then five seconds. I'm not explaining you're new nickname.” Annabeth stated.

“Whatever you say, Wise Girl.”

“See that was just terrible.”

“I'm not explaining you're new nickname.” Percy mocked in a high voice.

“Shut up!” Annabeth exclaimed with a laugh. “You know what, I'm over this. Call me later, Percy.”

“Of course, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth groaned. “That's gonna get so annoying.”

Percy laughed, before hearing the triple beeps of the phone call ending.

After a beat, Percy unclicked his seatbelt, opening his door and climbing out. He heard the sweet sounds of joints cracking as he stretched, feeling his back and leg muscles loosen, before reaching back into the car, pulling out a backpack along with his phone, then swinging the door shut, locking the car. Percy shouldered his bag, walking across the rear parking lot, around the building, and in through the front entrance.

He took the stairs to the second floor, walking down the hall toward room 203, before fishing his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door, slowly stepping inside the dark apartment and locking the door behind himself. Percy walked toward the couch, seeing the sight of his small little sister, Estelle Blofis, curled in a ball on couch, her thick comforter wrapped loosely around her and a stuffed monkey wrapped in her arms.

Percy smiled fondly, gently dropping his bag on one of the side chairs, before walking toward his sister, cradling her in his arms and lifting her off of the couch. Estelle whined, but didn't stir, as Percy carried her off to his old bedroom—her current bedroom. Once she was in bed, snuggled under her blanket and shielded from the cold, Percy went back to the main room, entering the kitchen and turning on the light.

Less than an hour and a half later, Percy heard the sound of socked-feet against the hardwood floors, a bedroom door closing and his mother's yawn as she made her way sleepily into the kitchen. As soon as she stepped foot inside, Percy turned from the counter, holding up a cup of coffee in a mug specially made for her.

Sally Blofis wasn't much before her morning cup of coffee. Her dark brown hair was frizzy and tangled, gray streaks barely noticeable in the messy mop. She rubbed her tired eyes, barely sparing her son a glance as she took the mug graciously.

"Good morning, Mom,” Percy stated.

“Morning Percy,” Sally responded. “I see you made breakfast.”

Percy nodded. “I got about an hour ago. How was your sleep?”

Sally shrugged. “It's so cold, you know. The heater’s broke.”

“I was wondering why it was so cold,” Percy said casually. “I got here, and Estelle was sleeping on the couch.”

Sally nodded. “She does that sometimes. Nightmares. Or something against the window. Thank you, for putting her in her room.”

Percy shrugged. “She weighs like, three pounds. Wasn't anything.”

“Well then go wake her up, then. Don't want her breakfast getting cold.” Sally said.

“What about Paul?”

“He's awake already. Just being lazy.”

Percy nodded, pushing off of the counter, back down the hall, and into his sister’s room. He stood over her, gently nudging her shoulder. Estelle stirred slightly, whining as she turned on the other side. “Estelle, wake up.” Percy whispered loudly.

“I don't wanna,” Estelle whined, pulling her blanket tighter.

"But your big brother is here and made breakfast,” Percy suggested.

Estelle peaked an eye open, looking at Percy. “Waffles?”

“Blue, chocolate chip, and there's whipped cream in the fridge.”

“The spray one?”

“Well duh.”

Estelle grinned widely, throwing her blanket off before launching herself at Percy, tossing her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. Percy chuckled, wrapping his arms around his sister in return.

“Good morning, Buggy.” Percy greeted.

“Mornin’ Buggy,” Estelle repeated, making Percy laugh. “You made breakfast?”

“Yep. I heard that a cute seven year old was in the Million Word Club. I think that awards your favorite breakfast.”

“Yay!” Estelle exclaimed loudly in his ear.

“Now now, stop screaming,” Percy said. “Go brush your teeth, before your food gets cold.”

Estelle giggled, pushing off of Percy.

(oOo)

Percy sat next to his sister, laughing as she ate her pancakes messily, bouncing in her seat as her morning cartoons played. Percy cut her pancakes into smaller pieces, making sure she was actually eating and drinking her orange juice. Once she'd finished, he took her plate to the sink while she went to go take a bath with Sally, leaving Percy and his stepfather to do the dishes. The silence wasn't awkward; at this stage, they were both comfortable with having a comfortable silence.

About an hour later, Percy sat in the kitchen with his parents, Paul scrolling through the news on his laptop while Sally worked on pen and paper, while Estelle sat in the family room, watching cartoons with the volume all the way up.

“So Percy,” Sally said, not looking up from her work. “Anything you want to tell us.”

 _How does she always know?_ Percy thought. _Who am I kidding, she's a mom, she knows everything._

Sally raised an eyebrow at her son, glancing up. “Well, uh, Jason fired me. Couple weeks ago.”

“I thought it was strange when Jason called, more than my own son, to tell me you weren't working there.” Sally shrugged. “Well, we were actually talking about his plans for the coming month. I have great conversations with this man, who isn't my son.”

“I feel like you are being very shady,” Percy pointed out. “And, I'll have you know that I've been very busy—“

“Doing what? You don't have a job.” Paul pointed out.

“Ha! I do have a job,” Percy said triumphantly. “It was very convenient that I got hired the day after I got fired.”

Sally sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Percy, sweetie, you aren't very work oriented. You're on a fixed income, son, and you can't just keep going from job to job.”

“I know, but I think this one will last.”

“That's the same thing you said about working at Jason's.” Paul pointed out.

“Jason's, that's a cool name. Maybe he could change the name to that.” Percy muttered.

“Anyway, it's a serious job. I'm an aid again.” Percy said.

His parents exchanged a worried glance. “Percy, are you sure that's a good idea? After, you know.” Sally asked.

“You were pretty broken up.” Paul pointed out.

“It's a great idea,” Percy said. “It's a woman, she's older than me by a month, so technically her life expectancy is more than mine.”

“And why does she need you?” Paul questioned.

"She's blind,” Percy explained. “Car accident, I think. When she was a teenager. She used to live with her aunt, but she's dead now. So her uncle who lives a completely different life then her moved her down to our town, cause she used to live here.”

“Are you—no offense—even good? With blind people, at least.” Paul asked.

Percy groaned. “Yes. Occasionally I offend her with my words, but she's a nice girl. She's suspicious a lot, too. I'm also taking care of her brothers too. They're in middle school. They're a great family, you know. All blonde and adorable.”

"Mhm," Sally said. “I just—as your mother, who loved you very much—I don't know if you taking on the responsibility of a family is good, right now. It's been—it hasn't even been that long since Mrs. Beauregard. From me perspective, you were an emotional wreck after that, and you couldn't keep a job or do much of anything. You've never been very serious, Percy. This isn't just some confused, old woman. This is a young woman, and her family you're working with.”

“It's not that we're doubting you,” Paul added quickly.

"It's just, you need to be completely focused on her,” Sally continued. “She's blind, and she's in a new city. We understand if you cancel some of our visits.”

Percy frowned. "You guys don't believe me in.”

“Not at all.”

Percy gave them a look of betrayal. “I think I'm going to go sit with someone who won't derate me like this.”

“Percy,” Sally said as he stood up. “Please, take this serious.”

“Yes Mom, I can be very serious.” Percy said, turning to leave. “And by the way,” he added. “Several days ago, I was so focused on her, that I sat out in the hall while she showered, doing absolutely nothing but wait, so ha.”

As Percy left, he heard the sound his mother muttering something about him.

(oOo)

One thing Percy loved about his little sister was when she would get ahold of his phone. Most people would get annoyed, unless you're practically an adult and your sister is a little kid. He loved having adorable pictures of her in his phone; his home and lock screen were both pictures of her, one during the winter while she played with snow, and one at the beach.

He sat on the couch, paying more attention to the silly cartoons then his sister. He could hear the loud and obnoxious sounds of her games, then the shutter sound of the camera, then back to the games. Suddenly, though, his phone started ringing, an annoyingly loud pop song Nico had set for him that Percy was too lazy to change.

“Who's Annabeth?” Estelle asked.

Percy went on alert, leaning back to look at his phone. Sure enough, Annabeth’s name and picture were displayed largely on the screen. Estelle looked at her brother, passing him the phone quickly.

“Who's Annabeth, Percy?”

“Ssh,” Percy silenced, answering the call. “Hello? You called.”

“Hey Percy,” Annabeth said.

“Who is that?” Estelle questioned again, trying to listen in on the conversation.

“C’mon, stop,” Percy grumbled. “Whatcha need, Annabeth? You're alive, right? Alive and well?”

Annabeth groaned on the other line. “Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for checking in.”

“You called me.” Percy pointed out, causing her to laugh.

"Mommy! Percy's talking to a girl! A pretty blonde girl, an he won't tell me who she is!” Estelle told.

“Poseidon’s underpants,” Percy muttered. “Estelle, give me five minutes, okay?”

Estelle pouted, falling back on the couch in silence.

Percy could hear Annabeth chuckling on the other line. “Poseidon's underpants? Who even says that?”

“Me, when I'm spending time with my beautiful, adorable, baby sister.”

Estelle stuck her tongue out at Percy.

“I just called cause the twin were giving me a headache,” Annabeth said. “You can go back to bonding with your sister.”

“No, Estelle doesn't mind me talking on the phone.”

“I wanna play games!” Estelle shouted.

Percy shook his head. “Seriously, you didn't fall out of bed or down the stairs or anything?”

“No, _mom_. I still have all my limps, for your information. I slipped a little in the shower, but that happens to everyone.”

Percy laughed lightly. “You know one time, I slipped in the shower and fell. Took out everything on the counter on the way down.”

Annabeth laughed, a full belly-laugh, that lasted almost a full minute. Percy glanced at Estelle, seeing her smiling as she held back her laugh.

“Seaweed Brain!”

“Is that a thing now? We seriously doing this nickname thing?” Percy questioned.

“Absolutely.” Annabeth responded. She went silent, the muffled sound of someone talking to her. “I've got to go. Now the twins are bored, so I've got to entertain them.”

“Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning.” Percy said.

Estelle crawled along the couch, plopping down in Percy's lap. “Who are you? Are you Percy's girlfriend?” she shouted into the phone.

“Christ! Estelle, stop that!”

Annabeth laughed. “Your sister seems cool.” She paused again, listening to someone in the background. “But seriously, I've got to go. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Annabeth.”

Percy hung up, and a second later Estelle had his phone again. “She seems nice. Do you have more pictures of her? How much do you guys hang out?”

Sally walked in from the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at her children. “Who _is_ Annabeth?”

“I _work_ for Annabeth. She was bored and called me. The end.” 

"Well you didn't mention she was pretty," Sally accused. "That adds so much more to the lecture." 

"What lecture?" Estelle questioned. 

Percy groaned, ignoring his sister. "Mom, relax. It's strictly business." 

Sally gave Percy a pointed look, as if to say ' _do you really believe that?'_

"When has saying something is strictly business acually stayed at strictly business?" she asked. "I'll tell you when, never." 

"Mom," Percy whined. 

"All I'm saying is, if you didn't work for her, I wouldn't care. But this is a job, Percy. It's important that you actually keep it strictly business, even if she's the most beautiful girl in the world." 

"Yes mom." 

"Why is everyone ignoring me?" Estelle questioned. 

"Say it, so I know you mean it." Sally said sternly. 

Percy groaned, before saying, "Strictly business, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

_'You can’t follow your heart when it’s more confused then your head.’ –Unknown_

(oOo)

After another week, the twin’s bus application had been processed, relieving Percy of his duties of driving them to and from school for an hour each time. He spent most of the time cooking and cleaning, while Annabeth sat reading or listening to something on a tablet. He never asked, and she never told. It was pretty mellow, save the few occasions that Piper or Jason would visit.

Percy was actually happy whenever Annabeth would hang out with his friends. Naturally, she was closed off whenever he'd bring her with him places. But he could tell that she was one of those people that was open to friendship easily, seeing how she was inviting people over and he didn't even have any idea about.

With that being said, he was a little surprised to find a stranger standing on the porch, her wild, frizzy, red hair peppered with snow flakes. She was pretty tall, probably a little shorter than Annabeth, with pale skin. All the exposed skin was covered in freckles. She smiled sweetly at Percy.

“Hello! I'm looking for Annabeth Chase?” she asked.

“Uh, may I ask who's looking?” Percy questioned.

“Rachel. I’m a friend from New York, if that helps.”

Percy nodded, giving her a polite smile. “I’ll be right back, then, Rachel.”

He turned back into the house, closing the door behind him before heading to where Annabeth sat on the couch, leaning over and poking her shoulder. “There’s some girl names Rachel looking for you,” he said. “Should I let’er in?”

Annabeth nodded, pulling on an earphone. “Redhead? Real pale?”

“Mhm.”

Her face broke into a wide grin. “Tell her I died from inhaling too many paint fumes. Then, after she’s mortified, you can let her in.”

Percy gave her a confused look, before turning, heading back to the main door. “Sorry, Ms. Rachel,” he said. “Just found her face down in the living, died from inhaling too many paint fumes.”

Rachel’s face morphed from confusion to horror to betrayal, in the timespan of three seconds. “That bitch thinks she’s funny, huh?” Rachel muttered. She looked up at Percy, giving him a sweet smile. “May you point me in the direction of that idiot?”

Percy nodded, stepping to the side to let Rachel in. He watched as the redhead moved past him, heading in the direction of the living room. “So Handsome Man in Annabeth’s house,” she said loudly. “It’s a terrible shame Annabeth’s dead now.”

“Yeah,” Percy said, nodding. He had no actual idea who this Rachel was, but he figured she’d rather him play along. “It was strange, really.”

Rachel tisked. “Guess this means I get the house.”

Percy raised a questioning eyebrow, moving over to the living room. “Guess so,” he said. “In need of a man-servant?”

“A what?” Rachel asked with a laugh.

Percy smiled, leaning on the arm of the couch Annabeth sat on. The blonde had paused her reading, not raising her head but clearly listening to the conversation.

Percy shrugged, looking down at Annabeth. “You know, someone to cook and clean and do laundry and shit. I did that for Annabeth, but she’s—“ Percy swallowed thickly, closing his eyes tightly as he forced down the vivid memories. “she’s…she’s gone. I guess. Will need a new job.”

“Well of course I’ll steal her man-servant,” Rachel said. She moved onto the couch, sitting on Annabeth’s lap, causing the blonde to let out a squeak of surprise. “Too bad shell never be able to appreciate the absolute hotness you’ve got, Mr. Handsome Man Servant.”

“Get _off_ me!” Annabeth shouted.

“Oh,” Rachel said, feigning surprise. “Alive and well, I see.”

“Get your fat ass off of me and _stop_ flirting with Percy!” Annabeth exclaimed in one breath.

Rachel laughed, sliding off of the blind girl and moving next to her. “Is lunch ready?” Annabeth asked lightly. Percy nodded, moving to the kitchen.

“Yes ma’am,” he responded politely. “Rachel, you can eat mine since I had no idea you existed and didn’t prepare you a meal.”

“Thank you Percy,” Annabeth said, smiling brightly.

"You didn’t tell me your Butler was hot,” Rachel stage-whispered.

Annabeth chuckled. “He’s not my butler, and if you recall, I can’t see anything.”

Rachel tisked, making eye contact with Percy. “What a shame, I guess I’ll just have to love him for you.”

Percy could feel a blush spread across his cheeks as the redhead winked at him, before turning and heading back into the kitchen. He had never been comfortable with flirting. He was still confused as to how he even had two girlfriends (at separate times, of course). Sure, he gave off a confident persona, but he was constantly reminded by his mother how much of a dork he is.

He carried the two plates of peanut butter sandwiches and potato chips to the dining table, setting them down before heading back into the kitchen, finishing setting the table. Percy told the two girls that the lunch was on the table, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Percy spent most of the afternoon hiding in the kitchen, while the girls remained upstairs in Annabeth’s room. He busied himself with meaningless tasks (like dishes, and laundry, yuck), trying to not think about the pretty redhead upstairs, who seemed to be practically best friends with his pretty boss. Percy groaned, letting his head fall in his hands above the washing machine.

‘ _Why are girls so confusing?’_

Because obviously, it wasn’t like he’d ever date Rachel. What if they broke up? What would Annabeth do to him? Not to mention the fact that Rachel lived in New York. ‘And you like Annabeth,’ a small voice in the back of his mind said.

“I don’t like her,” he muttered to himself.

Although, when he relayed his predicament to his friends, they had different ideas.

"You’re in love with your boss!” Jason exclaimed incredulously.

Percy glared at the blonde. “I am not!”

“It’s okay to admit it,” Leo said sympathetically. “It was bound to happen. You spend every day with her, alone. Just the two of you.”

“I honestly thought you were already fucking,” Piper admitted.

“You guys!”

Leo chuckled, shaking his head. “She is very hot, Percy. And you’d probably get away with some serious shit, seeing as she’s blind.”

“Leo, you’re a terrible person,” Nico pointed out.

Percy groaned, falling back against the couch. “I am not in love with her, okay? That’s like saying I’m in love with Piper cause I notice she’s really pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“Plus, I wanted to talk about Rachel.”

“Oh, she was so flirting with you,” Leo said.

“Can you blame her? Look at those dimples.” Jason said, poking his friend’s face. Percy swatted his hand away.

“He’s a picture of beauty, in our small little town,” Leo said blissfully.

“I’m going to bed,” Nico mumbled, standing from his seat. “Don’t set the house on fire.”

“That was one time!”

“Three,” Piper corrected.

“That was three time-za,” Leo fixed.

Jason patted Percy’s shoulder sympathetically. “Don’t worry, Perce, if worse comes to worse they’ll just share you.”

Percy gave him a hard shove; Jason laughed as he landed on the floor.

(oOo)

Percy was definitely not in love with Annabeth Chase. She was just pretty. It was totally fine to notice someone’s beauty. And it wasn’t like she was a bad person. She was definitely nice, and funny in her own quirky way. She had a lot of admirable traits. It was absolutely fine to admire someone.

He unlocked her front door, stepping into the excessively warm home as Annabeth slowly descended the stairs. He felt his throat go dry as he watched her, her hand grazing over the railed as she went, her emoji themed slippers squeaking with each step. She had on matching emoji shorts, her tan legs on display. She was smiling pleasantly, looking simply pleased.

Percy whimpered slightly, feeling his chest heart clench. ‘ _I think I might like Annabeth Chase.’_

"Good morning, Percy,” Annabeth said, smirking. “You plan on coming inside or throwing away all my heat?”

Percy turned, quickly closing the door. When he turned back, Annabeth had made it the rest of the way down the stairs, standing in front of him. She reached out, grasping his upper arm.

“Always forget your tall,” she mumbled. Then, louder, she said, “Just letting you know Rachel made breakfast already. We’re thinking of going out today, maybe that diner where Piper works?”

Percy nodded along. There was a moment where nothing happened, both of them waiting on the other to respond. Percy then realized that Annabeth had not seen him nodding, and therefore was waiting on him to answer.

"Yeah," he said, his voice cracking. The corners of her mouth turnt up slightly as he flushed, clearing his throat before saying it again in a stronger voice. “Yeah, yes! Okay, I mean. Sorry.”

“Are you sick? You seem a little off, Percy,” Annabeth said, an undertone of teasing clear.

“Mhm, I’m good. Great, even. Had some…good food. Nice drive. Good.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, the hand on his arm moving to his cheek. “You’re unusually warm, Percy. Do you want to go home? Maybe eat some soup?”

“No, I’m fine,” Percy squeaked. “Just…it’s hot. In here, I mean. I’ve still got on my coat. It’s really thick, and…Yeah.”

Annabeth let out a laugh, letting her hand fall to her side. “You’re so strange,” she laughed, turning to head back up the stairs. “I’m gonna go change and stuff. Rachel’s in the kitchen, if you wanna hang out with her.”

“Mhm,” Percy croaked, watched as Annabeth turned, heading back up the stairs.

Peach had a long history of making a fool of himself in front of girls he liked. Especially after realizing said crush.

' _This could not get any worse_ ,’ he thought.

It definitely did.

Although Percy was sure of his crush on Annabeth, he didn’t know how he felt about Rachel. It didn’t help that the minute he stepped into the kitchen, her finger was in his mouth. “Try that,” she said, her finger coated in frosting. Percy stared at her with wide eyes.

“So?”

Percy raised his eyebrow questioningly, causing her to laugh. “You’re so stupid,” she laughed. “It’s frosting, I made it. Bobby and Mathew’s birthday is tomorrow, so I’m making some cupcakes for them. Tell me about my frosting? Too sweet? Is cream cheese, by the way.”

Percy pushed her hand away, before licking his lips slowly, tasting the frosting. “S’good,” he said. “Please don’t stick your finger in my mouth again.”

Rachel let out a laugh, turning back to her oven. “How do you operate anything in this fucking kitchen?” Rachel asked, exasperated.

Rachel’s frizzy hair was pulled back in a messy bun, loose pieces falling in her eyes, causing her to constantly push it back. Percy was pretty sure there was red hair everyone, including in the cake batter, but didn’t say anything, moving to help her.

“What the—what’d you do to my kitchen? It’s a mess!” Percy exclaimed.

Rachel shrugged. “Bobby wanted waffles, Mathew wanted pancakes, Annabeth wanted an omelet, I wanted some donuts.”

Percy gave her his best glare, making her laugh again. It wasn’t anything like Annabeth’s, he noticed. It was a pretty average laugh, save when she would have to struggle to breath after even a giggle. But Annabeth’s was a lot more adorable, with the shy way she covered her mouth and the way her nose crinkled ever so slightly. He still liked both of their laughs, though Annabeth’s was tipping the scale.

He spent about an hour in the kitchen with Rachel, listening silently as she recounted stories of Annabeth and the twins. He tried to concentrate on the cupcakes, avoiding looking directly at Rachel and her pretty, light green eyes or the way her fiery hair stood out against her pale skin.

' _Get it together, Jackson_ ,’ Percy thought.

They had just put the cupcakes in the oven, when Annabeth entered the kitchen. Percy wouldn’t have noticed her presence, if not for Rachel’s loud whistle. “You always looked great in those jeans, real accentuate your subtle curves. And those legs, damn. I should paint you again. Maybe even give it to your hot butler so he has a new muse to jerk off too.”

“Rachel!” Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy felt his face flush a bright red, turning away so they couldn’t see him. Rachel burst into laughter, poking Percy’s shoulder. “He’s as red as a tomato!” Rachel laughed.

“Rachel,” Annabeth chastised. “Stop picking on Percy. Go feed Gracie for me, how bout?”

Rachel laughed, shrugging slightly. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she warned, walking out of the kitchen.

Annabeth slid up next to Percy, nudging his arm. He glanced at her, swallowing thickly. It wasn’t like she was wearing something special: an off-white, long-sleeved sweater, paired with a crimson, flared skirt and black leggings, leading into tan, heeled ankle boots.

“Hello,” she said.

“You look nice,” Percy croaked.

Annabeth smiled shyly. “Dude, what’s up? You okay, is what I mean.”

“Fine, peachy, whatever.”

“Are you sick or something?” she questioned. “Don’t make me have to send you home.”

“I’m good. Really. Just…” Percy trailed off, gesturing vaguely at nothing in particular.

“Just so you know, Rachel’s just really out there,” Annabeth explained. “If she makes you uncomfortable, just let me know. Wouldn’t be the first time she creeped out a guy, if I’m being honest.”

“No! No, Rachel’s…she’s nice, I mean. Pretty too.” Percy groaned internally, seeing Annabeth’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Oh, okay then.” she mumbled. “I’m gonna…yeah.”

"Don’t—um don’t tell her. Please?”

“Yeah, okay,” Annabeth said, a strange tone in her voice.

' _Real smooth, Jackson_ ,’ Percy thought, watching as Annabeth left the kitchen, taking the back stairs to her room, or wherever she intended to go.

(oOo)

"There was so much sexual tension you could cut it with a knife.”

“Piper!” Percy whined.

“Dude, why can you never act like a normal human being around girls once you realize you like them?” Jason questioned. “It’s like you’re programmed to be an embarrassing—“

“Stuttering,” Leo added.

“Blushing,” Piper pointed out.

“—mess.” Jason shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. “This is why we’ll never marry you off.”

Percy frowned, slouching back against the couch. “I hate you guys.”

“How’d you even fuck up this time?” Leo asked.

“I accidentally told Annabeth that I thought Rachel was pretty and things just got so awkward and I don’t even know what to do.”

“Oh,” Piper winced. “Girls don’t like it when you’re checking out other girls.”

“Guys don’t either,” Jason chimed in.

“Can we, I don’t know, talk about something that _isn’t_ Percy’s love life? It’s just so depressing.” Nico asked.

Percy shot him a look, saying, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Neeks.”

Nico shrugged, turning his attention on Piper.

Jason patted Percy’s back, saying, “Don’t worry, you can always live in my basement and be a housewife.”

“You’re very good at it,” Piper added.

“I hate you guys.” 


End file.
